Angels are not always from Heaven
by Aggi-45
Summary: A story about my OC, Cat, living in Beacon Hills and being friends with Scott and Stiles. A guy helped her by a little accident in a grocery store. He introduced himself as "Peter". This fic isn't continuing like the story does. There is no Alpha pack, but other creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**I started to write a new fanfiction. It is about a girl called Catherina Holmes. **

**It is right after when Jackson left Beacon Hills and Peter came back.**

**That is it. Hope you like it.**

**please review :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Beacon Hills. I was new at the BHHS. My family always wanted to live in this town, again. They told me that they have friends here and that we used to live here once. I asked them who they know in a town which I didn't know that exist. "McCall" was the answer. They told me I used to play with him and his best friend Stiles when I was little. Surprise, surprise I am in his class now.

"Welcome our new student, Catherina Holmes"The teacher said. Some of the students looked up and turned around to me where I was sitting. Also Scott and Stiles, I think it was them. "You can call me Cat" I said. Some of them nodded. Now everybody was staring at me. "Tell us something about you, Cat" The teacher told me.

"Ehm, yeah. So I am Cat and I am 17 years old. I lived in the UK but my family wanted to move here again, God knows why. Yeah I lived here once but we moved to the UK cause my dad and my mom got a better job there. Yes that is it." I said and looked at the teacher who nodded and I looked down.

I didn't pay my full attention to what the teacher told us. He was talking about the Second World War and the guy who started it all, Hitler. I was staring out of the window and looked at the birds. "I wish I could fly" I whispered to myself so that nobody could hear me. As the bell rung I took my things and looked at my schedule. Chemistry. I hope I don't have to introduce myself again.

The teacher asked for my name and as I told her it she told me to sit down. Thank you. I hate to introduce myself. I don't want people to know me. I only wanted to pass school and get a job or go to the college. I don't know yet.

The first lessons passed by quickly and now I was sitting in the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry so I didn't buy anything. I was studying my schedule when someone sat down next to me. "Hey Cat" I looked up. "You are Scott, right?" I asked the boy and he nodded. I smiled a little. "You remember Stiles?" He asked me and my smile grew wider and I nodded. So he recognized me. Ok now I had a friend. My parents will be really proud, thought I didn't had much friends when I lived in the UK, only a few.

Whatever.

Stiles and Scott told me everything what I had to know about the classes we had together. Some minutes passed and two girls sat down next to us. "Hi I am Allison and this is Lydia" I nodded as the girl with the dark long hair introduced themselves to me. We were talking about some random stuff.

The bell rung and we all went to our classes. My last hours in school I spent with looking out of the window while some students were watching me.

I left the school when the last lesson was over. Finally. I went over to my car, which was a Chevrolet Corvette. I got it from my aunt I barely knew. So now I was standing by my fucking expensive car. I hate this whole newbie thing. Especially with this car. I didn't want to make others think I was a show-off. I hate my family. Some of the students,... wait what am I talking, most of the students were watching me and some of them were pointing at me.

I got in my car as quick as I could and started the engine. It made an adorable sound and I smiled a bit. Yes I am one of those girls who love their car. I left the parking lot as quick as I could and drove to a grocery store.

My mother asked me to buy some eggs, milk and sugar. She wanted to make a cake and invite the McCall's and Stilinski over. I went inside the store and walked over to the fridges.

I took the milk and the eggs. I wanted to get some sugar, so I turned around and tripped over my own feet. A lrich and clumsy show-off. But I didn't land on the floor. Someone catched me. He pulled me up so I could stand on my feet. I took some steps back and looked at the guy who saved me, the milk and the eggs. "Are you alright?" He asked me and I nodded slowly. "Thank you" I said.

"The sugar is there by the way" He pointed at some shelves by the entrance. "How do you know what I need?" I asked him and tilted my head a little. Creepy guy. He gave me the list I dropped. I took it and nodded. "I am Cat. Just if we meet again" I said. "Peter" He muttered and turned around to leave. So the guy has a name.

I made my way to the sugar, took it and went over to the cash register to pay for everything. I left the shop and went over to my car.

As I reached the house, where I was now living in,I got inside and put all the things on the counter in the huge kitchen and went upstairs to my room. My parents will be home in an hour so I had a little time to find out who 'Creepy good looking Peter' was. Yes I know I am not so good in creating nicknames.

I opened my laptop and just tipped 'Peter Beacon Hills' in Google. There was only one guy who is or was living in Beacon Hills. Peter Hale. "His family died in a fire. He was the only one who survived. He has a nephew called Derek Hale who wasn't there also Cora Hale so they also "Survived" the fire." I wrote down. That was everything I found there. I also read something about a woman called 'Kate Argent'.

I didn't want to know more so I closed my laptop. I took a deep breath and took out my supplies. I opened the history book and started to read.

* * *

**That is it, I hope I don't take long to update the second chapter.**

**-Agnes-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review and here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

I didn't hear my parents as they came home. I was still reading the history school book. My father came in my room and put a hand on my shoulder. A yelp escaped my lips and I shrugged and turned around. "Dad, what the hell?" He smiled. "How was school?" He asked while he sat down on my bed. I turned around. "Awesome" I said sarcastically. "I met Scott and Stiles and I have some friends now, like four" My dad smiled. "I am proud of you" I smiled a little.

"You should go to the book store tomorrow" He said while looking at the history book in my lap. "I was just learning" I tried to defend myself. "No you weren't. I know you to well. You are a history genius." My dad said and gave me fifty dollars as he walked out. I looked at the money in my hand. "Thanks!" I said but he was already gone.

* * *

We were all sitting on the two sofas in our living room. Stiles by my left and Scoot by my right side. Our parents were sitting on the other couch which was bigger.

"It is a long time since we were in this house" Scott said. I looked at him. "Did we live here?" I asked and he nodded. "You barely remember anything do you?" I nodded. "I only remember the times when we played at yours" I said while looking at Stiles. "Why did you move back?" Scott asked. I shrugged. "Good question" I muttered.

"I got a job here so we moved here and our old house is still standing so we moved back in here" My mom said with a little smirk. I nodded. "Now we all know" Stiles said.

They left in the evening. I told my parents about the school. I went back to my room and took a piece of cake with me. I lied down on my bed. I was proud of myself that I survived this day. Some minutes passed and I felt asleep.

* * *

"Help!" I cried out. I was in a dark room and there was blood on my clothes and on my hands and face. My back hurts. I touched it but there was something on it. Like wings. "Whaaat!" I yelled. Suddenly there was light and someone grabbed me by my shoulder. "Are you ok?" I was suddenly in the woods of Beacon Hills. Peter was standing in front of me. "No" I gasped and stood up. I still had these wings on my back. "What am I?" I cried. "An angel…" He whispered.

Suddenly I woke up. I was lying in someone's arms and was pressed against the guys chest. "Everything is ok Catherina, everything is ok" I looked up. "Dad? Why are you here? What happened?" I asked as I recognized my father. Who else could it be? "You were screaming and crying in pain. I tried to wake you up" He muttered still hugging me.

"Dad it was only a nightmare" I said and he let me go and looked at me. "Tell me when something bad is going on, you hear me" I nodded and he stood up and left.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was around midnight.

* * *

As I woke up it was seven. "When did I felt asleep?" I asked myself and stood up. I was standing in front of my closet. I took a pair of black jeans and a black 'AC/DC' shirt. I walked downstairs where my father was waiting with the breakfast. "Mom already left. Here." He gave me the sandwich he made for me. "Thanks" I smiled at him.

Was he still worried? "I will be leaving now, see you after school" I said while I put my tanker boots on. "Cat?" I looked up. "Don't forget to go to the book store after school" He said with a smirk on his face and I nodded again.

I walked out and to the garage. I drove to the school and walked inside. I forgot that I was new and that some students are going to stare at me the whole day. I sighed and open my locker. I took out my books I need for the next lessons, closed it again and went to the classroom.

The school passed by quickly. I was talking with Scott and Stiles and their friends again. I asked them about Derek Hale and Peter, but they only told me that they are dangerous and I shouldn't try to contact them.

I was now in the only one book store which beacon hills had. I had already some books and was standing now by the shelves with manga's. God, I love Japanese stuff. I took three 'Zelda' books and went to the register. The woman smiled at me. "There aren't much people who come here" She said. We talked a little. There weren't much people there, as she already said. Only me and two elder man and a mother with their kids.

"Maybe I will come over tomorrow again, Mrs. Mills" I said to the woman. Now I know her name and the story of this bookstore. I really like to listen to other people stories. I took my books and left the store. I took a look at my watch as I packed the books in the car. "Only three" I muttered. I should stop talking to , it is just creepy.

* * *

I drove to a parking lot near the woods. I entered it and looked up high in the sky which was blue with some white sheep's on them, I mean clouds.

I was walking around when I reached an old house. I walked over to it and brushed my hand over the door. I put my hand back and was just standing there. "Are you the Hale house?" I whispered.

And I should stop talking to weird buildings.

I turned away from the door. There was someone standing. I know this person. Oh it is a guy. I took some steps back from the house and in his direction. "Hi" I said 100% sure he didn't hear me. "Hello" I shrugged as he spoke. "Is this the Hale house?" I asked him. He nodded. "Who are you?" I asked after a while. "Derek Hale" My eyes widen. "I should go" I said quickly and started to walk away from this house and from him.

* * *

**That is it for now. Tell me if you like it.**

**Love,**

**-Agnes-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo this is the next chapter. It is a bit shorter than the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

Read, follow, review, favourite and enjoy my fic'! :3

* * *

I run as fast as I could. I stopped after I run like 13 minutes. I tried to catch my breath and leaned against a tree. 'Why did I run away?' This was the only question I had but I couldn't answer it. I think I have a panic attack. Yes that is probably it.

I was sitting on the ground while leaning against the tree. I put my head in my knees. Nothing helped. I tried to take a deep breath. Forget it. I closed my eyes. "Keep calm, keep…" I whispered to myself.

Some minutes passed and with them my attack. I stood up again, looking around. I didn't saw the house or my car. It was getting darker and cooler. I walked around the woods.  
It felt like I was walking in a circle.

After sometime I reached the old house again. It was creepy. I walked over and stepped inside.  
I was standing by some old stairs. I could barely see something. I sat down on the stairs and sighed.

"Why did you come back?" A voice asked me. "I couldn't find the way back to my car" I said. Derek walked down the stairs. Now he was standing next to me. "Come on, I will lead you out" I nodded and got up, following him outside. He led me to my car and stood next to. "Thank you" I said and opened the door. He grabbed me by my arm. "You should never walk alone in the woods" Derek said, let me go and left. I sighed and got in my car.

* * *

"Hi kitty how was school?" My mum asked me. "Boring like always" I said to her wondering why she wasn't upset or worried that I came back so late. Then I remembered the books and walked back to my car to get them. I went upstairs to my room. My cat was following me. I closed the door behind her and laid down the books on my desk. I did my homework quickly and started to read after I put my glasses on. My cat was lying on my stomach while I was lying on my bed.

I felt asleep by the seventh chapter. My mum had walked in my room to ask me if I wanted something to eat, but I was already sleeping. She took the book and laid it to the others on the table. My mum switched off the light as she left.

* * *

I got up early the next day. I put on the same jeans as yesterday but took a 'Beatles' shirt. The one with the Abbey Road on it. I walked downstairs with my school bag and laid them down next my chair. "You have your glasses on, honey" My mum said to me and I put them off. "Sorry forget to take them off" I muttered quick and made myself some breakfast. I ate it quickly and took some money for the lunch break. "Bye" I said to my parents and left. I started the engine of my car and drove to the school.

I plugged my MP3player in; I switched to my favorite song, 'Run-Disturbed'. I was driving a little too fast, but I didn't care. There was nobody … "Holy Shit!" I screamed as a girl ran in front of my car. I tried to stop it, but I was too fast. Finally. It stopped. I opened the door and crawled out. I ran over to the person who was lying on the ground. "God, are you ok?" I asked her, but she didn't answer. I took out my phone. Someone grabbed it and throw it away from me. "What are you doing?" I screamed. This woman was dying and someone just grabbed my phone and…

"Derek?" I said as I looked up to the person. Wait this wasn't Derek Hale. I mean he looked like the guy I met in the woods, but this here, he had claws and sharp teeth. I swallowed hard and stood up, taking some steps back. "What? Who are you? No, what are you?"  
I asked, my eyes widen. "She is dead" Derek said and Peter walked on the road and stood behind Derek. He was bleeding. "Peter, are you alright?" I asked, still shocked. He looked up at me and sighed. "Couldn't you shift back, before you ran out and scared her?" Peter yelled at Derek, who shifted back. "What are you?" I asked again as he shifted back to normal. "A werewolf" Derek answered short and grabbed the girl. "Who is she?" I asked. "She is a hunter. She tried to kill us" Peter said and walked over to me. "Great. Werewolves exist" I muttered. Derek walked away and Peter grabbed me by my shoulder. "Hey, calm down. Or just try to calm down or else you will get a panic attack" Peter muttered.

"Werewolves" I laughed hysterical. He walked closer. "Take a deep breath" He said and hugged me tight. I closed my eyes and smelled his scent. He was hot. I closed my eyes and melt in his touch. We were standing there for some minutes, till Derek came back and my heart beat slowed down. "We should go back" Derek muttered and Peter nodded and let go of me. He nuzzled my hair. "Maybe we will meet again" He said and went back into the woods. Derek was following him. I smiled a little.

* * *

**That is it for now. Tell me if you like it. Review, please. :3**

**Love,**

**-Agnes-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

I knew that I wouldn't concentrate in school today so I drove back home. As I reached the house my feeling came back. I killed a woman. I walked inside the house, phoned the school that I am sick and went upstairs. My parents weren't home they left after me. I didn't close the door to my room. I sat down in front of my laptop and done some research. I wanted to know everything about werewolves I could get.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I yelled as my printer was about to die. "Sure I'll keep it on the laptop, bitch" I muttered and saved and copied everything extra on a USB.

I closed my laptop after some hours of research and jumped on my bed. I was still a little shocked.  
I looked at the ceiling. I switched on my CD player and listen to some rock songs.  
I heard my dad coming home for the lunch break. I walked downstairs.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I should, but I was not in the mood for it" I said and sat down on a bar chair. He nodded. I always was one of the best students and my parents never complained when I stayed at home.  
He told me something about his new job. He once worked for the FBI, when I was little. But my mom had a huge dispute with him about it and so we moved to London, because he got a job there in the Scotland Yard. He often worked with a guy called Sherlock Holmes and his assistant Dr. John Watson. We are related to the Holmes family in England. Sherlock's mother is kind my grandma.

But they didn't hold the contact after we came back here. Now he was working in the Beacon Hills police station with Stiles dad. He could choose between Beacon Hills and Sleepy Hollow. In both towns is something going on, he didn't get much information's but he chose BH. My father's name is Jack Holmes, by the way. So after he ate something he left me alone again.

I walked upstairs. My cat following me as always, but didn't walked inside. She hissed at the door. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Why am I even asking you won't answer me anyways" I muttered and walked inside.

"You are talking to cats? Should note that" I looked up as I heard this familiar voice. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" I asked Peter.  
"Just wanted to get sure that you calmed down" Peter said. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Thought you wouldn't go to school after so much information" Peter said simply. "So much information? I killed a hunter who tried to kill a guy I met in a grocery store who is actually a werewolf!" I yelled. "Actually I am a shape shifter" Peter said ignoring that I was angry. "Yeah I know" I said rough. "So you did your research? Good girl" Peter said with a creepy smile. "I thought you were normal, why are you acting like an asshole" I yelled. The creepy guy standing in my room being a werewolf. "What do you want from me?" I asked after I calmed down a bit. Peter walked over to me. "Just wanted to make sure you are okay" He said and poked me on my nose. I was confused. He already said it, but why did he acted as an asshole first and now, he is normal again. Creepy. Is he on his period or what?  
He turned around and climbed out of the window and left me back alone. I shook my head and sighed. I walked over to the window and closed it. I sat down on my bed and shook my head while scratching the chin of my cat, which finally walked inside and sat on my lap.

* * *

He climbed out of the window and stretched himself as he landed on the ground. Peter run to the old Hale house. "Is she alright?" Derek asked Peter as he heard him. "Yes" Peter said. "What do you think if we change her? She looks like she will take the bite easily" Peter suggested. "Yeah, that's right. I also thought about it" Derek nodded. "You need a pack, Derek. I don't think that the three teenagers are enough against the crowds of hunters that might came here to kill all of us. And I don't think we are going to leave beacon hills" Peter said and Derek nodded. "We need more than only her, we need more people" Derek said. "For the beginning is it okay. I mean you still have to train those brats" Peter said. "I should be going, training at the old subway station" Derek said and left Peter alone.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**-Agnes-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

It was already the next morning and I was sitting in my math class. I was just sitting there waiting for the bell to ring. Finally. I looked at my time schedule. "German" I sighed. Scott's girlfriend came over to me. "So we have German together?" She smiled and I nodded. We walked over to the class. Lydia was also there. I felt like they were protecting me from something or someone. Like everybody had a shift to keep an eye on me.

I sat down next to her. I was a little more active this lesson. After it we walked over to the cafeteria and sat down next to Scott, Stiles and Danny. They had introduced themselves to me at the first lunch break. Two days ago. "Hey, Cat do you want to come over to Allison today, we will learn together. So you want join us?" Lydia asked. (Lydia and Danny know already about werewolves and the kanima)  
I nodded. "Sure"

We went over to the classroom, our last lesson for today, the teacher wasn't there so we had to wait for him and took our seats, but before Lydia could sit down behind me and Allison in front some other students sat down there. A guy with short curly blond hair and a girl with long blond hair. Allison flinched as she saw them and took the nearest seat, same did Lydia. I got a bit nervous, I was actually scared. When Al and Lydia had such a reaction when they see them, they couldn't be their friends. I took out my things. "So you are Cat?" They guy behind me asked. I turned around and nodded.

"And who are you?" I asked him with a shaky voice. "I am Isaac Lahey" He said with a smirk. I nodded and turned back. Isaac Lahey, I heard his dad was murdered. "Well I am Erica" The girl with the blond hair introduced herself. She was really beautiful. I nodded again and she turned back with a smile.

Finally the teacher arrived, he hold his boring lesson and then the bell rung. I immediately packed my things and stood up. Lahey and Reyes stood in front of me. "Ehhm can I help you?" I asked and looked down. "We want to show you something, are you interested?" Erica asked a little annoyed. 'If I am right they are also werewolves or drug dealer'. I looked up. "I-I am sorry, but I have to study" I said and suddenly Allison and Lydia were by my side. "Sorry but she is with us" Lydia said and we walked away. 'Is she also a werewolf?' I followed them to the parking lot of the school and got in my car.

* * *

We drove to Allison's house and she opened the door.  
Her father was in the kitchen and making some tea. I also heard that her mum was killed by a wild animal. "Hello Mr. Argent" Lydia greeted him and he nodded. "Here to study?" He asked with a tired voice and Allison nodded. We went upstairs and to Allison's room. We studied for 2 hours and then they started to talk about boys. Totally not my favorite subject. "Hey Cat, how many boyfriends did you had?" Lydia asked me. "I never had a boyfriend" I said and rubbed the back of my head and smiled a little. "Really? So you are like me, Scott is my first boyfriend" Allison said with a smile. I

nodded. "Are Lahey and Reyes werewolves?" I asked and they looked a little shocked. "How do you know about werewolves?" Lydia asked and hissed. Allison looked at her and shook her head. I think they were supposed to deny the question. "I hit a guy with my car, but his injuries healed instantly. He said he was a werewolf. He shifted in his form and run away" I said. I didn't want to say the part where I killed the girl. They nodded. "Well so you met a Hale?" Allison asked. "Don't know, he didn't tell me his name" I lied again and they nodded again.  
"Who else is a werewolf, please tell me" I said. "Well, as you said Isaac and Erica are werewolves and also Scott. And there are those two guys living here, Hale. You should keep away from them" Lydia warned. I nodded. "And nobody else? So you are both hunters?" I asked and Lydia laughed. "No only Allison's family, I am not a hunter" Lydia said.

I nodded and we talked about some other things. I t got late so I drove back home.  
"Hi dad, where is mom?" I asked as I got home and found my dad in the kitchen. He had his uniform on. "Still at work, I am sorry Cat I have a shift now, watch the house" My dad said and left. I sighed and went to my room.

I already did my homework by Allison so I lied down on my bed and switched on the CD-player. 'Lithium-Nirvana' was quietly filling my room. I closed my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up, screaming. I my shoulder was bleeding. There was a guy standing by my window. 'Peter?' I rolled of my bed and fell on the ground, hissed in pain. "You son of a bitch, what have you done?" I hissed. "I gave you a gift" The guy responded. Definitely not Peter. His voice was different. "Who are you? And why should this be a gift? It hurts like hell" I said and stood up shakily leaning against the wall. "You already know, so why are you asking?"

I remember. It is Derek. "But why me?" I coughed some black goo. Derek tilted his head. "You are strong" He said simply and I laughed. "You should be kidding me" I muttered. Everything went black. "No…not now" I muttered and fainted.

* * *

**Well that is it. Sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you enjoy it**

**-Agnes-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

DEREK POV

Cat muttered something and falls on the ground. Derek raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. He lifts her up and laid her down on the bed. Derek wished away the black substance on the floor and switched of the player. "You will be ok" He muttered and looked down at her. Derek heard someone getting in the house and decided to leave.

* * *

I woke up and looked around. I was lying on my bed. There wasn't anything black on my floor. "Was it a dream? But it was too real" I sighed and got up. While changing my clothes I looked at the mirror and at my shoulder. "But if I am a werewolf it would heal anyway" I sighed again and put my clothes on. It was Saturday. I walked downstairs, not waking my parents up. I made myself some cereals and fill a glass with juice. When I was done with breakfast my parents were still sleeping so I went of jogging in the woods. I took my phone with me, should something happen. I ran around half an hour when I noticed that someone was there. 'Are they still watching me?' I asked myself and looked around, leaning against a tree.  
"As I though, you took the bite easily" I turned to where the voice came from. "You?! What do you want from me?" I asked as I saw Peter, obviously. "Your alpha is sending me. If you would follow me, he will explain everything to you" Peter said and turned around. He started to walk away and I followed him.  
We reached the old house in some minutes and got inside. I could barely see something. "Brought her" Peter said and led me to a room; I supposed it should be the living room. There were four people. Isaac, Erica, Derek and a huge guy I don't know. Derek pointed at a chair and I sat down.  
"I think you have some questions...-"Derek started but I interrupted him. "Why are Erica and Isaac here and who is this guy?" I nod in the direction of the huge guy.  
The Alpha sighed. "I wanted to introduce them to you. This is my pack, Erica, Isaac and Boyd, they are going to your school" Derek said and I nodded. He was right, there was always a boy sitting alone in the cafeteria who looked like Boyd or who was actually Boyd. "What if I didn't take the bite, what would have happen to me?" I asked.  
"You would have died" Derek said simply. "Werewolves are actually shape shifters, could there be a possibility that I would change in something else, like Jackson?" I asked. Lydia told me about her creepy boyfriend. Derek tilted his head. "There might be a possibility, but since you were bitten by a born werewolf the chances are small. Jackson was just a special case" Derek said. "Is it right that I will shift on the full moon or in special situations, like when I am angry?" I asked and Derek nodded. "I told you that she done some research" Peter said with a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes. Creepy stalker. "What are my duties as a wolf?" I asked. "You only have to come to the training like every day at the subway station at 10 in the evening" Derek said. "Great" I muttered. "Can I go now?" I asked and Derek nodded. I stood up and saw that Isaac and Erica also stood up. I wasn't ready for a conversation right now and especially not with those two douchebags. I walked out as quickly as I could and ran back to my house. It felt like they were following me but I got to my home without talking to them. I locked the door and listened if my parents were still asleep. I didn't hear a sound so I walked over to the kitchen and saw a note on the table. "We are both at work, there was an accident. –Love mum and dad" I sighed. "Still leaving those cheesy notes"  
I chuckled and walked up to my room. "That is so creepy. I read that I should have a better hearing and all this other things, but I can't feel any changing. I mean even my cat still like me" I muttered and lift up my cat. She started to lick my face. "You are not a dog, kitty" I said and put her back down.

_"Jesus!"_

I screamed as I entered my room and Erica was there. "You could use the door" I said my heart beating against my chest. Behind her was Isaac. "We wanted to talk" Erica said. "Sure, why would you be here" I muttered and sat down on my chair and waved in the direction of my bed and they sat down on it.  
"We know that you don't like us specially…" Isaac said and I snorted. "But we are pack now, we are a family so can you please try?" Erica said. I didn't thought they would came here or even talk to me. Now they did both of those things. Yaaay. "Yes I will, I have one question. When you were bitten how long did it take you to shift or have those abilities to hear well?" I asked and they looked strange at me. "Immediately. Why? Don't you feel anything changing?" Isaac asked and I shook my head. "I will ask Derek and peter about it" Erica said and left. This time through the door, which I was really thankful. "I will take you to the animal clinic, come on" Isaac said and stood up. "Wait only because I am a werewolf now doesn't mean I am a dog" I said and stood up and walked downstairs. He laughed as he heard it. "No but Deaton knows more about us than your and Scott's mum" Isaac said and we went down to the garage. "Get in" I said while unlocking my car. We drove to the animal clinic and Deaton let us in. "Scott? What are you doing here?" I asked and Isaac bit his lips. "I forgot to tell you that he is working here" Isaac whispered and I hissed. "Are you kidding me?" I whispered back.  
"How can I help you?" Deaton asked while we were standing around the metal table. "Well I was bitten but I don't feel anything had changed" I said and Scott's eyes widen. "What?! How? When? Who?" Scott said. "Derek!" Scott said without someone saying something. I nodded. "When I was sleeping" I murmured quietly. "This son of a…" Isaac looked at Scott. "Could you stop insulting my Alpha?" Isaac said with a raised voice. "Sorry" Scott said. "That is weird" Deaton said and turned around to search through the phials. He took one and opened it and made a circle with its content around me.  
Some black dust. "This is a barrier made by the dust of the mountain ash tree. Only supernatural creatures can't cross it. So try to and we will see if the bite made you to something supernatural" Deaton said. He was aware that it might not work. As they tried to poison Jackson with his own poison it worked. He was only a kanima when he was controlled. I tried to go through the circle but I didn't let me through. "Well you are something" Deaton said and made a gap in the circle so I could step out.  
"But what am I?" I asked Deaton who just shook his head.

* * *

**That is it. Till next time :3**

**-Agnes-**


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person POV

Deaton had told them that he is going to do some research, so they left. Cat drove Isaac home, to McCall, where he was living since his dad was murdered. He gave her his number and told her to phone him if something happen. Cat nodded and drove home. Isaac was actually a nice guy, but sometimes he is acting like a dick.

She arrived home and greeted her parents. "Cat we are going to a reunion with our old class. It will be late so watch the house ok?" John asked her. "I kind of feel like a dog… sure I will watch it" Cat replied with a small grin and walked up to her room.  
She heard her parents leave and sat down by the desk and switched on her laptop.

* * *

Cat POV

I was writing an e-mail to my old and only one friend from England. My cat had walked inside and hopped on my lap. "You still like me?" I asked her not looking down. I sent the mail and leaned back. "What am I? Maybe I am nothing and just survived the bite? Ahhh no… I had passed the supernatural test …" I said and lift my cat to my face. We stared at each other. She tilted her head slightly and licked my face. I sighed and put her back down.

She hissed and ran out of the room. I looked after her and sighed. I turned around and looked at Erica. "They also wondered why it is like this" Erica said and sat down on my bed. "They wondered, if you are also a special case, like Jackson" Erica said and I nodded. "Do you know how we can find out what I am?" I asked her and she shrugged. "Don't know, but we will know tomorrow for sure" She said and I raised an eyebrow. "Why tomorrow?" I asked her and she replied: "Full moon"

We talked. She told me everything I wanted to know. Since I got back home I got new questions in my mind which I hadn't asked Derek. I actually liked to talk her than to Allison and Lydia. I didn't say that I didn't like my new friends, but I don't like to talk to them. They were typical girls. Erica, she was different. A diva and a nice friend. Some time passed and she left, through the window. I sighed and walked downstairs to cook something for lunch.

"Here ya go sweetheart" I said to my kitty and placed her food on the table. I always had treated her equal. I sat down next to her with my own food. After the delicious lunch, I felt asleep on one of the sofas in the living room. I felt observe the whole time.  
I had fallen asleep. I often sleep in the last time.

* * *

I woke up around half ten. The training. My parents weren't home yet. I sighed, stood up and walked upstairs to change my clothes, into something comfortable. I put on my burgundy skinny jeans, a grey sweater, took my phone with me and walked downstairs.  
I took a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Friend needs help. Will be back soon or late." I wrote down and placed it on the kitchen table.  
I put on my saint metal boots and took my car keys. I just hoped that I will find the old station.

It took me 15 minutes to find it. I parked my car in front of the entrance and climbed inside. It was indeed old. I walked in the room and looked at the old wagons. Each of them had a bed. Four wagons. Four wolves. "You came" Derek said who appeared in the doorway of one of those 'rooms'. I nodded and the others walked out of their wagons.

The whole training was like this: I watched and they trained.

At eleven I stood up and said I will go and Derek nodded. "Wait... Can we talk?" Isaac said and followed me out of the subway station and grabbed me by my shoulder. This was the worst moment I ever had in my life.  
As I turned around to him I didn't see him, I saw an old red car. There was a guy standing by it and shouting a name. "ISAAC!" I frowned. Is that his dad? But he is dead. How?  
I heard a hiss and hide behind a bin. A huge lizard thing walked past me and killed Mr. Lahey. I screamed, but the creature didn't hear me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, making myself ready, for what I will see is left from Isaac's dad.  
I opened them again and looked into Isaacs brown wolf eyes.  
"What?" I murmured.  
I frowned. What was that? A memory? But I never saw this on my own.

* * *

**That was it for now, I will update soon.**  
**Hope you like it **  
**-Agnes-**


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it? You look so worried and shocked" Isaac said and I shook my head. "Nah everything is okay" I said with a fake smile. He nodded but he knew that something was wrong with me. "So what do you want?" I asked. "Never mind" He muttered and let go of me. I frowned but nodded. I walked over to my car and drove back home.  
My parents weren't home so I walked upstairs and to my room. They weren't home very often. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. As I got out I put some fresh clothes on and sat down on my bed and sighed.  
"What was that…?" I asked myself again and got up, sat down by my desk and switched on my laptop. I tipped in Google: 'Supernatural Creatures' Maybe there was one which could see bad memories. I got a list of all creatures which people could imagine or said that they have seen one. I scrolled through some pages but they weren't helpful at all.  
I groaned and laid my head down on my desk. "What am I?" I asked myself. A big old book landed next to me, I screamed and jumped from my chair to the ground.

"What the fuck, Peter!" I yelled as I saw the werewolf. "Did I scare you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and got up. "What is that?" I asked and nodded to the old book on my desk. "A Bestiary" He said and looked at me. "Ehhm, okay, well, thank you then…" I said and walked over to the book and stared at it. I don't know why but I was a little afraid of what I will see inside of it. "Are you afraid? Of a book?" He asked me and raised an eyebrow. I looked at him and nodded. Peter sighed and sat down on the chair and opened the book. I watched him as I stood behind him. "It won't bite" He said and I rolled my eyes once again. "I am not afraid of the book, itself. Actually of what I might see…" But I didn't said anything more. He had opened the book. The pages were pretty old. There were some old drawings of creatures and a description of every creature. "So I what did you see?" He asked simply and I looked at him in confusion. How did he know? "What do you mean?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Derek told me to spy on you so tell me, what did you see? Or what happened?" He asked again and I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Well I saw how Isaacs's dad was killed" I said simply and looked up at him. "A memory?" He asked and I shook my head. "I wasn't there as it happened" I said. "No I meant, that you maybe can see bad memories of other people" He said and looked back in the bestiary, flipping some pages.

He raised his head suddenly and turned to me grabbing my hand. Everything went black. Some seconds later I heard screams. I opened my eyes and saw a fire. The fire? I saw some people. We were in the basement. I walked over to one. The last one standing. I recognized the young Peter and took a step back. My sight went black again and when I opened my eyes I was back in my room.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks. "Why…. Would someone do something like that?" I asked with a shaky voice and looked up at him. He took his hand back and turned back to the book. He flipped again some pages without saying anything. I just stared at the back of his head. Why would Kate do something like that? Killing innocent people. Children. I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"Come here" The wolf said and I stand up and walked over to him while whiping away the tears. "What is it?" I asked and looked at him and then at the book as he pointed at it. "That is what you are" He said and I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" I asked him and looked back up at him. It actually might be true. After that scary dream I once had. "Yes I am pretty sure. It would also explain why nothing change yet. They have a pretty slow changing time or how do you want to call that. Well your training might be a little harder than that of a wolf" He said and we looked back in the book. I sighed. Why couldn't I be just a normal wolf? Well a werewolf then. Why do I have to be something like this? My easy and peaceful life is over.

* * *

**Sorry guys for not updating so long, I hope you forgive me. Well That is it for this time and it won't take me this much time again to post the next chapter.**

**Again, sorry.**

**Till next time. c:**

**-Agnes-**


	9. Chapter 9

"No really. This isn't even a wolf. Not even in the slightest" I said and rolled my eyes throwing myself on my bed. "Well when do you want to start with the training, my angel?" He asked and I knew that he was smirking. I just knew. "Definitely not now" I muttered in my pillows. I looked back up and over my shoulder. He was gone. "Well then…." I said, got up, switched off my light, crawled back in my bed, covered myself and felt asleep quickly.

I found myself on a road in a white skirt. I was obviously dreaming, but it was so real. Whatever. I walked down the road, bare feet. I was in a forest or something. The road was going through it. The road was slightly wet and it was dark. I heard a car behind me and turned around. White lights of a car hit me directly in the face. I squeezed my eyes together to see well. The car was coming really fast in my direction. I took some steps to the side so it wouldn't hit me. It passed by and drove down the road. I heard an awful sound like something scratching over metal and ran in the direction it came from. I saw that the car had hit a tree and walked over. The door of the driver's seat was open. I looked inside and took some steps back, terrified. My eyes had widen and I had covered my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't scream.  
"M-….. Mom" I whispered. I had recognized the person really quick. My mother. I put my fingers on her throat to check her pulse. Nothing. I gulped and searched for a phone. I didn't found one. I raised my head as I heard another car. It stopped and someone got out and running over to us. It was a man which I never had seen before. He walked next to me and stared inside, slowly taking out his phone. He phoned the ambulance and put his phone back. He leaned over to her and also checked her pulse. "Will she be alright?" I asked him but he didn't answered. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Hey! I asked you something!" I said with a raised voice but he still said nothing. "What is your problem? Why do you keep ign-"I was cut off by the darkness which covered my sight.

As I opened my eyes again I was back in my room. I sat up. My face was wet of the tears and I was breathing heavy. There was light in my room and my father standing in the doorway. "Cat? Are you alright?" He asked me and walked over to me. "Where is mom?" I asked him, my throat was hurting. Did I scream? "She isn't home yet but will be back in some minutes, why are you asking?" He asked me and my eyes widen. "I will be back" I whispered and jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs, grabbing my car keys and running over to the garage, getting in my car and driving out. I drove over to the hospital. I got out of the car, locking it and walking over inside.

I just noticed that I had my pajama on but I actually didn't cared. I walked over to a nurse. It was Scott's mom. "Good evening Melissa, uhm. Is-…. Is my mom here?" I asked her, scared. She looked up from her papers and raised her eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now? It is like two in the morning?" She said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Can you just answer my question?" I asked and heard the entrance open and someone yelling. "We need a nurse, or a doctor" It were some paramedics. I took some steps to the side to let them through and looked back at Melissa who looked terrified at the person who was just brought inside. "I think… that I found her" She whispered and nodded slowly at the paramedics and the person.  
I looked over at them, knowing what I would see. "Mom!" I screamed but I felt arms around my chest as I wanted to run over. I looked up and saw my dad. "I followed you…" He just whispered with a shaky voice. I saw tears quilling out of his eyes and running down his cheeks, falling down on my face. "Is she…." He started but broke up in the question as we heard a long

_'__bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'_

I gulped and buried my face in his chest. "No" I whispered and clenched my hands to fists. "NO!" I screamed. His hands felt to his side and he looked down. I turned around to the exit and walked out of the hospital. I sat down on the bench which was in front of it. I pushed my knees to my chest and put my arms around them, burying my face in my knees. I started to cry.  
"Mom" I whispered. "Why?" I dug my nails in my flesh.  
I felt someone sitting down by me. "How did-…. I mean… How did you know that-… that she is here?" My father asked me. I looked up and sniffed. "I dreamed it. And just wanted to make sure she-… is alive." I whispered the last words. My father nodded a little worried. "Dad?" I asked and he nodded and looked over to me.  
"I want to go home" I said and he nodded. We got up and he took my hand. We got in my car and he drove us back. "I will go back there later and get my car" He muttered as we got out of the car and walked upstairs in the house. I nodded and walked back upstairs laying down in my bed. I stared at the ceiling.  
"Mom" I whispered again. I heard my dad walking in his room and mom's room. Some minutes passed and I still couldn't fall asleep. I finally got up and walked over to him and laid down next to him.  
"I can't fall asleep" I whispered to him as I noticed that he wasn't asleep. "Me neither" He said. Both of us just stared at the ceiling and didn't said nothing. "Dad?" I asked again and he just nodded again. "Please, Do me a favor" I said and waited for his nod, which came.  
"Please, don't start to drink. Please don't leave me" I whispered. I was just afraid that he will end up like those people who lost a loving person and don't know what to do in their life or do with their life anymore and just throw it away.  
"I promise that I won't start to drink either" I said and turned over my head to him. He looked at me with a small smile. "Then we have a deal." He whispered and ruffled my hair slightly. I turned over to my side and closed my eyes. "Good night" I whispered. "Night" He answered and felt asleep. He started to snore and I knew he was asleep. I felt asleep some time later, by his side.

* * *

**That is it again. Well I have got nothing to say. A well just a tiny thing. When you find some mistakes or something, PM me so I can correct it. Well then **till next time. ****

**Love**

**-Agnes-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

I woke up, my dad was already gone. I sighed and got up. It was a Monday. I found a note on his pillow and took it. _'Phoned the school. Be back late today' _I nodded and got up. I walked out of the room and over to mine. I found my cat on the bed and lift her up, walking downstairs and to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. I end up with two slices of microwaved pizza in front of the TV. I had to switch it off as the news started and they were talking about the accident. I sighed and got up from the couch. I put the plate in the sink and walked back upstairs. I walked over to my room and laid down on it. My cat hopped on my stomach and stared at me but I didn't looked at her. I just laid there and stared at the ceiling.  
"I will never see my mom again" I whispered and tears ran down my cheeks again. I saw her in front of my eyes. In the car. And the guy who hadn't seen me. "A Death Angel, huh?" I whispered and closed my eyes.

I shook my head and got up. I sat down by my table and switched on my laptop and switched it on. I wrote in Google 'Death Angel'. And well the first thing that popped out was a Metal Band called 'Death Angel', so I changed it and finally found a Wikipedia page about this Angel. The interesting part was that they actually had a name for this angel and it wasn't just a normal angel. **_Izrāʾīl_** the archangel of death. Well its English name was Azrael. This angel didn't exist in the Bible so it has to be another religion. In the Islam they believe in this angel.  
"In some cultures and sects, **_Azrael_** is the name referring to the Angel of Death by some Arabic speakers. The name is mentioned in a few Muslim books although some Muslims argue…" I rode aloud and raised an eyebrow. However, there is no reference within the Qur'an or any Islamic teachings giving the angel of death the name of Azrael.

"Some have also disputed the usage of the name Azrael as it is not used in the Qur'an itself. However, the same can be said about many Prophets and angels who are also not mentioned by name in the Qur'an…" I continued. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Too much information for one day" I said and closed my laptop. "Why can't I just be a werewolf" I muttered and groaned as I stood up and walked over to the bathroom to take a cold shower. I got back out, still in thoughts. "But isn't an angel of death not basically the same as a Banshee?" I asked myself as I walked back in my room.

_"No, not really. A banshee can tell when someone is going to die and after what you had seen yesterday you can tell that they don't do the same. You were there as your mother died, weren't you?" _

I wasn't even surprised as I heard Peter's voice and I wasn't even surprised that he knew about yesterday. "Why do you ask when you know the answer already?" I asked back and looked up at him. He smirked slightly. He was leaning against the wall and looking at me as I looked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked without answering my question. I just nodded. "What do you want?" I asked and sat down on my bed, with my back to him so I haven't to look at him. "I just wanted to ask you if you are going to the training in the evening. So?" He asked. "I think that I will just stay here by my dad. I just want to make sure he don't start drinking. Well you know what I mean. Some people have problems when their beloved person die" I said. He didn't said nothing so I just assumed he understood it. As I turned around he was gone and the window was open. Again, I was not surprised. I walked over and closed the window. I looked over at the clock. 12:39 a.m.

I laid down back on my bed and took a book. I started to read but I was still thinking about the whole thing about the angel thing and why my mother died. She was an excellent driver, never had an accident. So why yesterday? Why did she drove in that tree? Why did she do it? I sighed and threw the book of my bed and turned to the other side, staring out of the window. Why?

* * *

**_ATTENTION!_**

**I won't have time the few next days to write because I will be in Berlin. So: No time for writing! I am sorry! Please forgive me!**

* * *

**Fav, follow, review and I will see ya next time.**

**-Agnes-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoop, a new chapter! I know that it took me so long again. Sorry guys! As I got back from my trip I started to write but had to learn for some tests and didn't got it done so quickly. **

**Well, here it is!**

* * *

Eventually I had fallen asleep. I woke up at five in the morning and took a shower. As I got out my dad was walking out of his room and looking at me surprised. "You up?" He said and I just nodded. "I will go to school today" I said and this time he nodded. He got in the bathroom after me and I just walked over to my room and put some fresh clothes on and packed my bag. I took it and walked then downstairs to make something for breakfast. I put the bag on a chair and walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out some things and started to make pancakes. As I was done my father got in the kitchen and sat down by the counter, watching me. "Pancakes?" He asked and I answered with a simple "Yeah". I put the food on a plate and placed the food on the counter. We started to eat. The cat joined us some time later.  
Yeah. My cat eats pancakes. As we were done, I put the plates in the sink and took my bag. "I will be going" I said and grabbed my keys and walked over to the garage. I got in my car and opened the door of our garage with its key. I waited till it was completely up and then started the engine and driving out and over to the school. I took the long way. I switched on the radio and then switched over to the CD player. The music was loud. I smiled and hit the steering wheel to the beat, slightly. I was smiling. Wow. I sometimes surprise myself. I looked in the mirror as something or someone hit the back of my car. "What the hell?!" I whispered and switched off the music.

A black Silverado was driving behind me, pretty close. I hissed as he hit me again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them again and sped up. "What a jerk" I whispered and looked over to my side as he caught up and was now trying to pass me. Or was he just driving next to me? The guy on the passenger seat looked over at me and pulled out a gun and shoot. In my direction. I hit the break instantly as I heard the shot. Some millimetres and he would had shoot me.

So it was only a scratch on the bridge of my nose. The guy also had stopped. Four guys got out of the car and walked over to mine. I locked the car. One guy tried to open it and looked at me angry as he noticed that I had locked the car. I smirked slightly but my smile dropped as he put out his gun and pointed at the window. I noticed that my car was still on and hit the gas. He shoot but only hit the back window as I drove past by him. I concentrated on the road but soon heard gunshots behind me. They were catching up. I looked in the mirror. Now there were two black cars. The Silverado and a black Camaro. "Fuck!" I yelled as they got the rear window. It shattered in small pieces.

I was near the school. And they were still following me and shooting. What the heck do they want? I drove past by the school as quick as I could. "Shit!" I hissed as they shot a tire. I lost control over the car and got from the street and crashed in a store. I hit the steering wheel with my head. The front window shattered and some pieces got through my skin, some just scratched me.

I groaned and opened the door and crawled out of the car. I heard some cars stop in front of the building and some doors open. I tried to crawl away, just away from the car. It was painful. I coughed and spit blood on the floor. I moaned and turned on my back and drove my hand over my stomach. It was wet. I raised my hand to my face to just make sure what the wet thing was. I groaned as I saw the blood and closed my eyes as I felt a shadow over me and groaned as someone grabbed me by my arms and lift me up. "Got her?" I heard a man's voice asking as the person who was holding me, dragged me out of the building.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked at the people who were standing in front of their cars. Four men and one woman. I looked up and saw a guy looking down at me. So, five guys and a girl, who I don't know. I was dragged to the Silverado. The girl opened the door and they dragged me on the back seat. They closed the door and got in their cars as they heard the police sirens. "Dad" I whispered. They got in and the girl started the engine. Only two people were driving in the Silverado. The only girl and the guy who had dragged me out of the building. I coughed as my mouth filled itself again with blood and bend over. I spit the blood on the ground and the guy hissed and turned around. "Damn"

He whispered and pushed me back on the seat. "Knock her out" The girl said and the guy turned around to her. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded simply. "Yeah, I am totally sure. Knock that bitch out" She said and grinned. Why? I haven't done anything to her. The guy turned back to me. "Sorry" He whispered and grabbed me by my collar. "Please, don't" I whispered. He hit me in the face. I heard something crack and everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah, and here is the end. I really hope that it won't take me so long aain to write the next one. I can't guarantee anything and I can't also promise anything. But I will try my best to get it done this month. I still have to learn for school and get shit done so, I just hope I will get it done this month. **

**Love**

**-Agnes-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoop! Another one! And this time it didn't took me so long! YAS! I am proud of myself. READ IT, FAV IT, REVIEW! **

**I JUST REALIZED THAT IT INDEED DIDN'T TOOK ME LONG TO WRITE IT, BUUUTT I TOTALY FORGOT to post it... I hope y#all forgive me! I AM FRREAKING SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes. I was tied to a chair. I was in room, it looked like a motel room. I looked around. There was no furniture, only the chair I was sitting on. They hadn't even put something on my eyes, which was really surprising. I coughed and blood filled my mouth again. I spit it on the floor and coughed as I leaned back. So I was still wounded. I looked down at myself. My hoodie had turned from white to red. They had pulled the splinters out. I looked up as the door opened with a quiet 'quiek'. The guy who had dragged me out of the building and one guy from the Camaro came in. "So, sweet heart, see you are awake" The Camaro-guy said. He looked at the blood on the floor and then back up at me with a small smirk. Creepy. "So, you are the angel? The Angel of Death?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow. "You really want me to answer the question?"

I asked back and looked at him annoyed. I should be scared of them but I kind of wasn't. The guy rolled his eyes and the other one who had dragged me to the Silverado and punched me in the face, smirked. "What a sassy one" He said and looked over at his friend. "You should have stayed in heaven, you piece of shit" The Camaro-guy said and pulled out a knife. "Wait! She didn't even had done anything? Why do we kill her then? Why don't use her as a weapon? Against hell?" The Silverado-guy asked. The Camaro-guy looked over at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "You want to discuss this now?" He asked and the Silverado guy shrugged. "I mean, she didn't killed anyone or has harm someone, nor has she helped Hell or Heaven. We don't even know why she is hear. Maybe she is a messenger?" The Silverado guy said. The other one rolled his eyes and pulled his knife back.

"You talk too much, Tom" The Camaro guy said. He turned then back to me and leaned against the wall. "So? Wanna say something? How did you even get here? On earth? I heard it is painful" He said the last sentence with a grin I wished I had never seen. The guy was definitely a sadist. "Dude, I just found out that I am a freaking angel. I don't know much, or just nothing" I said. The Camaro guy raised his eyebrows and looked over at Tom. "I will get Gabriel" Tom said and left. The Camaro guy was still leaning against the wall and looking down at me. He looked at the door as it opened again and Tom and the girl walked inside. The girl walked over to me and placed her hand on my forehead. "What the fuck are you doing?"I asked and looked up at her. She looked at me with disgust and her eyes started to glow. She was reading my mind, going through my memories like a magazine. I screamed. It was freaking painful. I closed my eyes and saw everything she saw. Memories, events I couldn't remember. There were some people who I don't know or recognised. A place I never had seen before. The next thing I saw, were some corpses and blood.

"_**STOP!**_"

I yelled and she took the hand back. I opened my eyes and noticed that I had been crying. She was still looking at me with disgust. What did I do to her? And who were those people? "She has a blockade in her mind. Like a wall. She doesn't remember anything" Gabriel said and leaned against the wall, next to the Camaro guy. "What will we do?" Tom asked and Gabriel shrugged. "I can take her back to heaven or we will kill her" The girl said. The Camaro guy smirked. "I like the second option" He said and cracked his knuckles. I gulped and my eyes widen. "Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" I asked and Gabriel snorted. "You betrayed us. The humans. Heaven" Gabriel said. "Why can't I remember those things?" I asked again.

"As I said, something is blocking the memories" Gabriel answered again and rolled her eyes. All of us looked at the door when it opened again and another guy from the other car stepped inside. "What is it, Balthazar?" The Camaro guy asked. "I am not here for you, Sasha" Balthazar said and stepped over to me. He crotched down in front of me and looked in my eyes. He was smiling. Why was he smiling? "That's her? The beautiful killer? The Hit man we were searching for so long? The traitor?" Balthazar said and drove a hand through my messy hair. "Don't touch me" I whispered and spit blood in his face. The guy was much more a creep then this Sasha dude. He whipped away the blood and stand up. "So she can't remember anything?" Balthazar asked and Gabriel and Sasha nodded. "Why Beacon Hills?" Sasha asked and Gabriel rolled her eyes. "Dude, they had a huge lizard walking around, why not having the angel of death with amnesia being friends with a pack of werewolves? This town is a wreck. I mean, it is protected by a bunch of werewolves. Some hunters live there. And you ask me why beacon hills." Gabriel said and sighed. "The question is, what we will do with her?" Balthazar asked. I looked up and my eyes widen. Balthazar had wings. Huge grey silver wings.

"Wow" I whispered. The angel turned around to me and smirked. "So you can see them? That tells that you aren't human anymore. The blockade is braking" He said with a smile and looked back at Gabriel. "So?" He asked and she snorted. I also could see her wings. She had three pairs of golden wings. "We can let her stay with the werewolves for a while till she will remember everything, then… I will punish her for everything she had done" Gabriel said. Even if her wings were beautiful she was still a bitch. "Sounds fair" Balthazar said and turned than over to me. "Let this be a warning. Should you remember everything and do something like this again, we will kill you"

Balthazar said and walked over to me. I heard some screams from the other room and looked at the door. "They are here!" Someone screamed and the two angels disappeared with Sasha. The door was opened and a huge fury thing was standing in the door way. It growled and looked down at me. It turned around and walked over to another room. I heard some hisses. "Peter?" I whispered as the man appeared in the doorframe with a coat thrown over himself. "You had looked better" He said and smiled slightly.

* * *

**So that's it, again. **

**Love**

**-Agnes-**


	13. Chapter 13

**SOOO, Here is the next chapter. I hope that I didn't let you guys wait so long. We have always so many tests before christmas.**

** It's HELL! I mean you don't have so much spare time on the weekends. You have to learn, learn, learn. The worst thing is when you are sick for one day.**

**Then you just miss the rebirth of jesus! Damn! Well... here is the chapter! Review, fav, follow and have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

He had picked me up, bridal style and brought me out of the building, which was indeed a motel. An ambulance had brought me in the Beacon Hills hospital and now I was lying in a white bed which was standing in a white and clean room. They had cleaned and patched up my wounds and had given me something against the pain. My dad had been there but I hadn't heard him. I was like in a trance.

Thinking about what had happened. It's so ridiculous. Angels? The archangel Gabriel? The angel Balthazar? Werewolves had been acceptable, but angels? That was too much. Really! A traitor? Me? What had I done when I had been Azrael, the angel of Death? Everything felt like a dream. Since I had heard that I had been bitten by a werewolf. Those creatures don't exist!  
I looked to the door when I heard it open. "What do you want?" I asked Peter as he closed the door behind him. "Just checking if you were alright" He said and I snorted. "Sure" I muttered and drove my hands over my face. "What is with the lady from the book store? Is she alright?" I asked and looked back at him. He just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "You could be dead now and you are asking me after a person I didn't knew she exist?" He said. "Yeah, she is alright" He said then some seconds later.

I nodded and turned my head to the side and looked out of the window. "I will be going then. See you later" He said and before I could say anything he had left the room and me alone in it. I sighed and closed my eyes. The door opened again. "Changed your mind?" I asked and looked over at the door and saw my dad. "Sorry, thought it was Hale again" I said with a small smile.

"So you know_ Hale_?" He asked and sat down on one of the chairs which were standing in the room. I nodded as I watched him. "Something wrong with it or are you just surprised?" I asked. "I am just surprised that you know such people" He said and I nodded again. "So can you tell me something about your kidnappers?" He asked and took out a small notebook. "Well, one was called Balthazar and the other one, a girl, was called Gabriel" I said and watched him writing it down. "Do you know their last names?" He asked and looked up. I should tell him about it. About the angel thing. He should hear it from me. Now. "Well, they don't have last names" I said and my father raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that you don't know them, right?" He asked and I shook my head. "No, I mean what I said. Dad. They are known as angels. Balthazar the angel and Gabriel the archangel" I said. His eyes widen slightly and then he just sighed. "I hoped that they wouldn't showed up that quick" He said with a sigh and my jaw dropped open. "W-w-what do you mean you hoped? Those were freaking angels, and you know them?" I asked more surprised than he was.

"Yeah they told us that they had an eye on you and you were the rebirth of the _angel of Death_ or something. They showed us some not so amusing things you did and well… I knew about them for a long time" He said. "So you also know about the-"  
"_Werewolves_? The_ Banshee_? The_ lizard_, Jackson? Yeah I know about them" He said and I leaned back in the pillows and stared at the wall. "Why didn't you ever told me?"

I asked and he answered with the typical answer: "I wanted to protect you. We! Wanted to protect you." I just nodded and remained in silence. "When can I get out of here?" I asked him and he looked up at me. "Tomorrow" He said simply and got up. "In three days is your mom's funeral" He said and I heard him gulp. I nodded again. He got up. "I will be here again, tomorrow to get you back home" He said and I nodded for the last time. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I turned my head to the side and looked at the clock. "10:37pm" I whispered and groaned. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes and felt asleep.

* * *

**That's it for now, again. I think about to write an x-mas special,... let's see if I have time for it. After I had wrote the chemistry and physics tests. Ugh. **

**Love y'all**

**-Agnes-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the last chapter. Hope you like it! Please review or PM me and tell me your opinion about this fic, whoop. **

**And yeah it is again one of the shorter ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

I woke up at 9:16am on the next day. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I yawned and climbed out of the bed. I put my shoes on and walked out of the room. I filled out the papers with a nurse and she dismissed me.

I put my hood over and made my way back to my home. My father wasn't there but there was some food on the kitchen counter. I took one pancake and ate it in silent, while watching my cat eating hers. I walked in the living room after some time and sat down on the white couch.

My cat jumped next to me on the white pillow and rolled up to a ball and felt asleep. "I wish I was you" I whispered. I stared at the mirror which was hanging next the huge black piano in our living room. My mom used to play on it. I sighed and got up and walked over to the mirror and put it down and under my arm and walked out in the back yard. I leaned it against a tree and stood in front of it. "Wings, huh?" I whispered. I closed my eyes and concentrated on something that wasn't there.

I heard flutter and opened my eyes. A crow was sitting on the mirror and watching me. "Asshat" I whispered and the bird tilted its head slightly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to it and hushed it away. The crow opened its beak and bit me in my hand. It was really surprising. Something heavy grew out of my back or on. I moaned and felt on my knees. "Are you alright?" A very familiar voice asked me and I turned around. My eyes widen as I saw huge black wings. "Y-yeah" I said and fold them as good as I could. I saw Peter who looked a little shocked down at me. "That's new" He said and helped me back up. "But! They look good" He said with a small grin and I rolled my eyes again. "Watch out or they will fall out" He said and I had to put much effort in it to not roll my eyes again. "Why are you here?" I asked him and sat down on the ground and so did he.

"My oh' so wonderful nephew asked me if I can watch you for some hours,… or even days… months…yea-"

"Okay, I get it" I said and stared in his eyes.

"You are my personal stalker now" I said and rested my head against my hand. He shook his head.

"I prefer bodyguard. Stalker is a little creepy and weird" He said and I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah and you are the total opposite of it?" I said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes this time. "Watch out or they will fall out" I said this time and he snorted. "Well… so what are we going to do with this new discovery of yours?" He asked and I unfolded my wings again. "We? Uh… you are my *cough* bodyguard *cough* *cough* not my partner or something" I said and raised both eyebrows.

"I can be whoever you want. So? What are we going to do?" He asked me, concern.

"Well, my dear maid, WE are going to try to hide those huge fluffy things on my back. I can't go to school like this nor out of the house. I wanna try to make them invisible like the other angels did" I explained to him and he nodded. "Since I don't know anything about creatures like you, I suggest, we go upstairs in your room and look in this old book I gave you some days ago"

He said and I just nodded and so we got up and walked upstairs. It took me a little longer since it was a difficult to move around with those huge things on my back, but finally we made it in the room and sat down on the bed and did some research. I asked him if we should call Stiles since he was so good in doing such stuff, but Peter said that my friend probably doesn't know more as we and the internet and he shouldn't get involved, yet.

* * *

**That's it.**

**I'm KIDDING! Actually I am not. It is indeed the last chapter. BUT only for the year 2014. I mean how could this be possibly the last chapter? This isn't even an actual ending. Pfffff. **

****There won't be a christmas special, sorreh people! And I can also tell ya the reason, which is, obviously, school. I have to use my whole free time for learning. I will write five tests this month. So yeah.****

**I wish y'all a wonderful December! Wheeee see ya next year! **

**Love**

**-Agnes-**


	15. Chapter 15

**MY APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG T-T I AM TRUELY SORRY BUT I WAS KEPT BUSY WITH SCHOOL! **

**Gomen'nasai!**

**So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

I closed the book with a groan and leaned back, against the head of the bed, shifting my wings slightly. "There is nothing in here" I muttered and stared at the old thing on the bed some inches in front of me.

"The Bible would be even more helpful than this" I added and nodded at the book. Peter sighed and closed the laptop. "Just found some basic stuff, but nothing about wings in particular" He said and I drove my hand through my hair. "We could only ask a hunter or the angels themselves" The older Hale said and I snorted. "As if" I said and looked out of the window.

"Those hunters would probably kill me and I don't want to speak to those weirdos again" I said as I remembered those angels. Kidnapping me only to talk to me. Only because they are holy creatures and the soldiers of god, doesn't mean that they can do whatever they want. Well…. Actually they can, but they shouldn't.

"So, how do you want to participate in the life of a normal human again?" Peter asked and I gave him a death glare. "Fine" I hissed and got up. "Where are you going?" He asked me with raised eyebrows. "Out" I said as I reached the door and turned around. "I don't want them in my house. And you should go, I don't want them to see you" I said and walked out, slowly and holding myself up by the wall. Those, oh so wonderful wings, were heavy as fuck.  
I finally managed to get in the backyard and felt on my knees in the grass and looked up in the sky. "And how am I going to summon you?" I muttered to myself.

"No need to think about it, dear" A man's voice said and I looked down. I was just thankful not to see that dramatic Gabriel in front of me. "I never thought that you would call for help.

After what you have done and we will do to you" Balthazar said and jumped of the branch he had been sitting on and walked over to me and drove his hand through the feathers of my wings what made me gasp. I shot to my feet and stumbled back. What a weird feeling it was when someone touched the wings. "How do I make them invisible" I said and looked in Balthazar's eyes.

"Well, they are invisible for the human eye anyway…. Oh… but you don't want your werewolf friends to see them. I see" He said with a small smirk and I nodded simply. "Well, well, well" He muttered and walked over to me and behind me, placing his hand on my back, between my wings. "Uhm… what are you doing?" I asked him and he shushed me. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the ground. It got hard every second to stand with those heavy wings on my back. "Well…" He said this word way too often- "… it's different to every angel. They were drawn out through a shock" He muttered, more to himself than to me. "You haven't calmed down since then. Well…. Just calm down and try to concentrate on them" He said simply and disappeared.

"What?!" I said in surprise and had nearly hit the guy, hadn't he disappeared. That was it? I sighed and sat back down on the ground and calmed down, slowly with every breath I took. As I was perfectly calm, I fully concentrated on the wings. They were folded neatly on my back. MY eyes were closed so I could concentrate better. I felt them losing weight and after some time, I didn't felt them anymore. After some minutes I got up and back inside and got over to the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror with a small smile.

They were still there, but not so clearly visible. "And how was the talk with the bird?" Peter asked me who was sitting on the windowsill of the open window. "Didn't I told you to leave?" I asked.

"I see. They actually helped you" He said, ignoring my question. So he couldn't see my wings. Thank g-. Thanks to myself. I smiled slightly and walked over to him, standing in between his legs. "What let you get so close to me, butterfly?" He asked with a small smirk and raised his hand to touch my cheek. "Get lost" I said with a smile and pushed him out of the window and closed it after him.

I didn't heard him reaching the ground with a sound, so he had probably landed on his feet.  
I walked out of the bathroom and got downstairs, in the kitchen with my bag pack and grabbed my cat and got upstairs and in my room and did my homework. After managing the whole situation, I wanted to get back to the human live I had been leading till this day.

I opened my bag and took out my school supplies and started my homework for the next day with the warm little purring creature in my lap.

* * *

_**That's it. And my apologies for not updating for so long.**_

_**-Agnes-**_


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here is the next chapter. IT DIDN'T TOOK ME THIS LONG! YAY!**

* * *

I grabbed my phone after a while. "He wanted to pick me up at the hospital" I muttered as I dialled my father's number. He hadn't showed up the whole day. It was already seven in the evening and he had usually called me. I sighed and leaned back, driving my fingers through the fur of my cat as I stared at the wall and waited for him to pick up. He didn't. Was he furious about me leaving the hospital and not waiting for him? No. He wasn't such a person. I sighed and got up. Maybe he had forgotten to charge his phone.

I walked out of my room and got downstairs, grabbed the car keys and got over to the garage and in my car. Someone opened the passenger's seat to my right as the door of the garage was opening so that I could drive out.

"What do you want?" I asked and looked over at Peter who closed the door. "Did you forgot? Personal stalker?" He said and smiled at me and I just replied with a sigh and started the engine of the car and drove out and on the street. I didn't said a word over the whole drive and just listened to the song which was playing. Rain, by Hollywood Undead.

"It wasn't nice of you, pushing me out of the window" He said after a while and I just snorted. "Well, I told you to leave" I said, not taking my eyes of the road. I heard him mutter something, but didn't cared enough to ask him what he was saying.

I parked on the parking, in front of the Beacon Hills police station and got out of the car, same did the older Hale. The lights in the building were on, so someone must be in there. I walked over to the entrance and got inside, Peter waiting outside.

"Hey, is my father still here, Jack Holmes?" I asked the lady by the counter. I noticed her expression changing from tired to sad. "Sorry, we couldn't reach you to tell this, but your father was injured by a wild animal on his patrol some hours ago" She said and my eyes widen slightly with a gasp and I took a step back, walking in someone who had been standing behind me. The guy hold me tightly by my shoulders so I wouldn't fall, since I was about to do so. "Is he alright?" Peter asked and I looked back up to the lady behind the counter.

The police officer had a weird expression on her face. "He is in the hospital" She said simply, not saying more, since she hadn't got the chance as I rushed out of the building and over to my car, Peter on my heels. I started the engine, in the same time Peter closed the door of the passenger's side and drove off and over to the hospital. I was in there way too often for the past few days.

I got out of the car as I parked the car and walked over to the hospital after locking the vehicle.

"In which room will I find Jack Holmes?" I asked a nurse and she told me the room after asking me who I was and I had told her. I opened the door slowly and walked inside. Peter waiting outside the room, leaning against the wall.

"Dad?" I whispered as I walked up to the bed where the police officer was laying. Unconscious. I sat down next to him and looked in his face. My eyes were dry and I didn't even felt like crying.

I somehow felt dead inside. "Why does everyone around me gets hurt" I muttered and passed out of all the exhaustion.

As I woke up, my dad was still unconscious. I got up with a sigh and walked out of the room and over to the coffee machine which was standing on a table at the end of the hall. I took the cup and sipped on the coffee as I leaned against the wall. Peter was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. Personal stalker, huh?

Suddenly I heard quick beeping sounds from the room of my father and some doctors and nurses rushed over to his room. I couldn't move as I saw this. After a while they walked out with sad expressions and walked over to the officers who had been sitting outside the room and talked with them. I walked up to them as I could move again and my paralysis had got away. "I am truly sorry for this loss" I heard the doctor said and gasped. "What?" I whispered and looked at them and they looked up and over at me. "Are you his daughter?" The doctor asked and I nodded slowly and he told me that my father died of losing too much blood and damaged organs. "You should be kidding me?" I whispered and took a step back and turned my head around, slowly and looked in the room only to see the dead body of my father, Jack Holmes.

"No" I breathed out and stumbled some steps back. I heard quick footsteps coming in my direction and someone hugging me. "It's okay" A woman's voice said. Lydia. As I heard those words, tears rushed down my cheeks and I felt top my knees and she got down with me.

"No" I sobbed out. Allison was also there same as Scott, Stiles and Isaac, what was surprising. But I didn't had the strength to think about why one of Derek's werewolves were here. I just buried my face in Lydia's shoulder and cried.

Why does this all happen to me?

* * *

**That's it. Yeah. Have nothing else to say.**

**-Agnes-**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here is the next chapter. Ay, potatoes! :) Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

I was sitting on a chair in the first row, in a black shirt, black trousers and a black jacket, looking at two coffins in front of me which were about to get buried. Lydia was sitting to my left and Allison to her right with her boyfriend, Scott on the other side and Stiles on his side. There were some relatives I didn't knew or remembered. People who had come from the UK. My parent's old friends.

The priest was talking about something. I didn't listened to him. Just staring at the two coffins, in which my parents were laying.

At the end of the ceremony, I placed a white rose on each of them and walked away. Some people were talking to me, but I didn't listened. I wasn't in the mood to hear people telling me how good they knew my parents and how wonderful they were. I knew it perfectly well. I was staring over at the forest, where I felt someone watching me.

After I had politely excused myself, I walked over to the trees, some people watching me walking away.

I walked through the woods for quite a time, knowing that someone was following me, but not knowing who it was. I walked over to the cliff, where you could see Beacon Hills from above. I sat down on the rock, by the cliff and looked down.

"Long time no see" The well knowing voice in my ears said which I hadn't heard for the past week. I didn't turned around to see the werewolf because I knew that he will soon join me on the rock. And so he did. Sitting next to me and looking down at Beacon Hills.

"I am not in the mood to talk to you" I said after a while, not taking my eyes of the view. "I am not here to talk. Just spy on you" He said simply and I felt him shrug. I nodded slightly and stretched my wings.

I had managed to control every little bit of those raven wings of mine. It wasn't actually that difficult.

"Why did you left?" He asked, referring to the ceremony. "I told you that I am not in the mood of talking. Especially not to you" I said, still not looking at him. "Fine" He said with a sigh. "But you can also do other thing with that pretty mouth of yours" He said and I turned around to him, to slap him in the face but he was gone.

He was indeed a creep and a weirdo.

I got up with a sigh and walked back to the cemetery. After they had all left, even Lydia and the rest, I decided to go home.

I laid down on my bed, kitten on my stomach and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and spread my wings underneath me what made my cast flinch but she still stayed on my stomach and purred as I scratched her behind those small ears of her.

Tomorrow was school again, since it was Monday. I haven't done my homework, but I didn't actually cared. I turned to the side, hugging my cat gently and falling asleep in a deep sleep.

* * *

**This one is a bit shorted, but the next one will be its usual length. So. Till next time :***

**-Agnes-**


	18. Chapter 18

**PIIIIPPPPLLLL! III AAAMMM BAAACK! And I'm very sorry, for not updating for such a long time T-T**

**Please forgive me! I had a lot of presure in school and at home, cuz of my exams, but now, THAT SHIT'S OVA AND I HAVE TIME TO WRITE AGAIN! WHOOOP! SO, This was going to be an apology... yeahh. I won't hold you back any longer, peps and just let you read this goddamn chapter :***

**I'm trash :c**

* * *

I yawned in the same time as the toast jumped out of the toaster, what made my cat flinch. I sighed and grabbed the two slices of roasted bread and placed them on the plate. I decided not to go back to school yet. Not today. I would go tomorrow. Definitely. I put cheese and tomatoes on the toast and sat down by the kitchen counter, while reading a fanfiction. My cat was watching me and after a while I got up and gave her something to eat, since I had totally forgot to do so and sat back down and went back eating and reading. Reading fanfics, was the only joy I had at the moment.

I nipped on the tea, I had made before and switched off the screen as I was done eating and got up and did the dishes, being always observed by the cat.

"Not going to school today?" Peter asked me who was suddenly standing in the door frame. I got used to his sudden appearances the past times he did so. "Does it look like this?" I asked, not looking up. Since my parents were gone for ever, I thought that he would appear more often in my house, but he didn't, for what I was glad.

He snorted and sat down on a chair by the kitchen counter. "What is he doing here?" Balthazar asked who has been sitting on the couch over the whole time. He was there since midnight, hell knows why. "The question is, what are you doing here?" Peter asked back and I rolled my eyes. They were both going on my nerves.

"Hale is spying on me" I said simply to Balthazar, but didn't told Peter what the angel was doing here, since I still wasn't in the mood to talk with the werewolf. Balthazar watched the werewolf who was watching me. "So? No one's gonna tell me what he is doing here?" Hale asked.

Peter's POV

I looked over my shoulder at the angel who was watching me with a small smirk, which couldn't hide the disgust in his eyes. I smirked as I noticed it and looked back at Cat. "You look good today" I said, trying to set a starting point from where on I would shamelessly flirt with her.

"Maybe that's the last time you will see me, before I stab your eyes out" She said and I snorted. Irritated as ever. I always enjoyed the moment when she was all nice and helpless, which wasn't so often.

I looked up at her face as she turned around and didn't even looked at me. She walked away and out, the small black cat following her, hissing at me as she stopped walking and then running after Cat. I raised an eyebrow and got up with a sigh.

"It won't be long, till I take her back under my wings and make her mine" I heard the angel laugh and I felt myself getting angry at those words, as if I wanted protect her from this creature. Was it really? Jealousy? Over such weird and unclear words. They could mean anything but I still felt this feeling boiling deep inside of me.

Cat POV

Before I could reach the stairs I heard a growl and ran back in the living room, only to see Peter on top of Balthazar. "Cut it out, Hale!" I yelled and Balthazar flicked his wrist and threw the werewolf of himself with an invisible force. Hale landed on the ground with a groan and got up.

"This will never happen" He hissed to the angel before he walked out of the room and of the building. I looked after him with a frown and then back at the angel. "I don't want to know" I said as the angel opened his mouth to explain to me what had happened. It was weird enough that heaven had suddenly send me a guardian angel in my house and actually care about me. I really didn't wanted to know what pissed the Hale of this much.

I walked back to the stairs and upstairs. "Where are you going, my love?" Balthazar asked with a small smile, sitting on the shelf in the entrance hall as I walked back downstairs after a while, dressed and with my phone in my hand and the earbuds in my ears. "Out. Grocery shopping" I said simply and he jumped of the shelf.

I wonder how much he weights.

"I'm coming with you" He said and opened the door to the garage with a small bow and I snorted. "Why?" I asked and walked over to the car, unlocking it. "I won't let you go alone, something might happen" He said and sat down on the passenger's seat and I sat down on the other one and closed the door, in the same time as the garage door slid up.

I started the engine and switched on the radio. Balthazar put on some sunglasses and I sighed. "Why are you putting them on?" I asked as I drove out of the garage.

"Do you want to explain to people why your companion has white eyes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Some people can see the true form of an angel, I can even hide it from those ones but my eyes will always reveal my true self" He said with a shrug.

"Eyes are the door to the soul" I muttered and parked with a small sigh and got out. I got inside the store after locking my car, Balthazar on my heels. He had showed me how to use my angelic powers. I now could sense every living being in the store and in the building. It sounds creepy, well it even is, but it's also pretty useful if you try to avoid people, for example Derek and his small teenage werewolf army + Peter. So of course we didn't went to the bakery after doing the groceries, since I felt Erica's and Lahey's presence in there. I haven't spoken to any of my friends since the funeral service and didn't spoke to Lahey nor the others for like two weeks.

Well I barely left the house. I felt like a widow. I sighed and got back in the car with the angel by my side and got back home, where my cat was already waiting to be fed.

* * *

**OKAY! THAT'S IT AGAIN! I WILL TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, cuz I have free now and can do whatever I want! **

**OHHHH And thanks for the lovely review fearthefree! **

**Have a nice day, peps**

**-Aggi-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the last chapter. Hope you like it! Please review or PM me and tell me your opinion about this fic, whoop. **

**And yeah it is again one of the shorter ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TW characters, only my own OC and the story.**

* * *

I woke up at 9:16am on the next day. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I yawned and climbed out of the bed. I put my shoes on and walked out of the room. I filled out the papers with a nurse and she dismissed me.

I put my hood over and made my way back to my home. My father wasn't there but there was some food on the kitchen counter. I took one pancake and ate it in silent, while watching my cat eating hers. I walked in the living room after some time and sat down on the white couch.

My cat jumped next to me on the white pillow and rolled up to a ball and felt asleep. "I wish I was you" I whispered. I stared at the mirror which was hanging next the huge black piano in our living room. My mom used to play on it. I sighed and got up and walked over to the mirror and put it down and under my arm and walked out in the back yard. I leaned it against a tree and stood in front of it. "Wings, huh?" I whispered. I closed my eyes and concentrated on something that wasn't there.

I heard flutter and opened my eyes. A crow was sitting on the mirror and watching me. "Asshat" I whispered and the bird tilted its head slightly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to it and hushed it away. The crow opened its beak and bit me in my hand. It was really surprising. Something heavy grew out of my back or on. I moaned and felt on my knees. "Are you alright?" A very familiar voice asked me and I turned around. My eyes widen as I saw huge black wings. "Y-yeah" I said and fold them as good as I could. I saw Peter who looked a little shocked down at me. "That's new" He said and helped me back up. "But! They look good" He said with a small grin and I rolled my eyes again. "Watch out or they will fall out" He said and I had to put much effort in it to not roll my eyes again. "Why are you here?" I asked him and sat down on the ground and so did he.

"My oh' so wonderful nephew asked me if I can watch you for some hours,… or even days… months…yea-"

"Okay, I get it" I said and stared in his eyes.

"You are my personal stalker now" I said and rested my head against my hand. He shook his head.

"I prefer bodyguard. Stalker is a little creepy and weird" He said and I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah and you are the total opposite of it?" I said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes this time. "Watch out or they will fall out" I said this time and he snorted. "Well… so what are we going to do with this new discovery of yours?" He asked and I unfolded my wings again. "We? Uh… you are my *cough* bodyguard *cough* *cough* not my partner or something" I said and raised both eyebrows.

"I can be whoever you want. So? What are we going to do?" He asked me, concern.

"Well, my dear maid, WE are going to try to hide those huge fluffy things on my back. I can't go to school like this nor out of the house. I wanna try to make them invisible like the other angels did" I explained to him and he nodded. "Since I don't know anything about creatures like you, I suggest, we go upstairs in your room and look in this old book I gave you some days ago"

He said and I just nodded and so we got up and walked upstairs. It took me a little longer since it was a difficult to move around with those huge things on my back, but finally we made it in the room and sat down on the bed and did some research. I asked him if we should call Stiles since he was so good in doing such stuff, but Peter said that my friend probably doesn't know more as we and the internet and he shouldn't get involved, yet.

* * *

**That's it.**

**I'm KIDDING! Actually I am not. It is indeed the last chapter. BUT only for the year 2014. I mean how could this be possibly the last chapter? This isn't even an actual ending. Pfffff. **

****There won't be a christmas special, sorreh people! And I can also tell ya the reason, which is, obviously, school. I have to use my whole free time for learning. I will write five tests this month. So yeah.****

**I wish y'all a wonderful December! Wheeee see ya next year! **

**Love**

**-Agnes-**


	20. Chapter 20

**TADA! Here I am! Once AGain! **

**Got my wisdom teeth out. All four. Yay!I'm so pritti and whatevaaa! You probably don't even read this. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHOOOP WHOOOP!**

* * *

I opened my eyes as I felt a strong grip on my shoulders. "Are you alright?" Balthazar asked me, worry plastered all over his face. I felt my face being wet and my hair heavy of the water. I was still in the tub. Naked.

I screamed and pushed him away and closed the shower curtains. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing here?" I asked with a high pitched voice. "Saving your live" He said with a snort and I saw his shadow as he stood up. "W-what do you mean? I was perfectly fine-"  
"No… you were under the surface for quite a while…" He said, standing in the door frame. "Sure" I muttered, rolling my eyes and he left with a sigh. I got out of the tub and dried myself and looked in the mirror. I noticed that I was blushing and drove the towel over my face with a groan.

"Just a dream" I whispered on my way to my room. I whispered those words as I dressed myself.

I walked downstairs again, to my relief, Balthy wasn't there. I sighed and stretched myself as I made something for dinner, since I haven't ate yet. I have arrived from grocery shopping with Bathazar, fed my cat and have taken a bath. Jup, that was it. None of the shit what I have dreamt, had happened.

I ate as I was done making some waffles and watched TV. Nothing good was on. I switched it off and made the dishes and got upstairs. I brushed my teeth and got in my room and laid down on my bed. I smiled slightly as the kitten jumped on my bed and rolled up in a ball on my stomach.

I touched my lips with my index finger and sighed. "Affection is a weird thing" I muttered. "It's called love" I heard Balthazar say from the end of my bed and so I closed my eyes. "Get out" I muttered and just got a snort for return and I heard him sat down on my chair and sighed.

"I don't follow your orders" He said simply and I stayed silent. I dozed off after a while, for what I was really thankful. And more thankful I was as I didn't dreamt. I didn't needed another weird dream.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Till next chapter! /I know that this one is pretty short, pliiis don't judge :c**

**-Aggi-**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter. And I just noticed that I, again, forgot that Disclaimer _thingy_. UGH! :c I will fix it soon. **

* * *

"10th of April" I muttered as I checked the calendar in the kitchen. It was now one week after my parent's funeral. A Friday. Today, I have decided, I would go to school again. My bag was already packed and on the couch, next to that asscrack, Balthazar. He haven't left me for the whole week, not even as I have slept. I stretched myself, what made my bones crack and walked over to him, grabbed my bag and ruffled his hair. "I will tell them today" I said with a small smile and his eyes widen slightly. "No, you won't" He said and grabbed my wrist.

"Uhm, why not?" I asked with a frown and tried to free my wrist under his strong grip, none success in progress. "When this Derek guy hears about it, we might get a problem. It's a blessing that your boyfriend hasn't told him, yet" – "HE AIN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" – "Whatever. And you are not even allowed to tell them. Gabriel's orders" He said and I sighed. He let go of my wrist and I took a step back. "Let me say it this way. If you will tell them, I have the order to erase their minds and memories about it and if you try it again or show your wings on purpose or any kind of that, I have to erase their minds again and 'delete' anything that is connected with you and take you with me to heaven" He added and I nodded. "Okay. I won't tell em" I sighed and walked out of the house and in the car. Feeling Balthazar not moving. I was kinda thankful for that angel mojo shit.

I parked my car in the school parking lot and got out. I was greeted by a hug of Lydia as I entered the school and a pat on my shoulder of Stiles and a squeeze of my other shoulder from Scott. I smiled slightly and was hugged by Allison next as Lydia took a step back.

"Welcome back, Cat" They said with smiles on their faces and I smiled back. I soooo wanted to tell them what was going on, but didn't wanted to risk it.

A normal school day started. I somehow had missed this. No Balthazar, no Hale, no weird dreams. Just me and my friends. We got in class and I nearly screamed as I saw the teacher. Gabriel. The devil of heaven.

I sat down on my place, without saying anything. We haven't even made eye contact. The thing was: **Why couldn't I have felt her presence as I entered the school, nor right now?** She smirked as she could read my mind. I bit my bottom lip and went back to the conversation I had with Stiles and Stiles, about some Lacrosse thing, I totally didn't understood.

I looked over at the woman as the bell rung and watched her. She welcomed us warmly to her lesson and started with it right away. I had asked Stiles about her and he had told me that she had started here, two days ago. Our old math teacher had quit after his wife had gotten a baby. Not a wise decision, now I have to listen to this fake bitch. She was talking about logarithms. Wow, so she didn't needed my attention, since I already knew about it.

I packed my things as the bell rang, but was, of course, called out by her, to stay, since she wanted to talk to me about something. Stiles glanced at me with a frown and I just shrugged. I walked to the front and the last person closed the door.

"I am here to keep an eye on you, so you don't do shit, like last time you were 'human'" She said and I frowned. "Yeah you probably don't have noticed, but I don't remember anything about my angelic self or the other things that made you hate me" I said with a snort and she narrowed her eyes at me. "I can hide my presence, so can any other angel, Balthazar is just too lazy to do so" She said, answering my question. "I will give you an advice on him: He is lazy, but good, the total opposite of you" She hissed and I sighed. I took that at a signal for me to leave.

I left the classroom and got to my next lesson, which had already started.

After it, we had lunch and I took a seat next to my friends with some food and we talked. I frowned as Lahey and Reyes sat down by our table. Someone explained to me that shit had happened as I wasn't at school and now they tried to live with each other in peace.

I just accepted it with no more questions. Lahey talked to me, normally, like we were friends for centuries. So Derek still thought I was in his pack and probably still human.

I was really glad that the older Hale haven't told his nephew about the thing that was going on, but it also worried me somehow.

After the lunch break I attended the other classes and returned back home, after promising my slightly worried friends that I will be there the next day.

"Hey Cat!" I heard Lydia and turned back around. "Yeah?" I asked with a small smile. "There is a party taking place at mine tomorrow, you will come?" She asked and I nodded. "Cool, I will message you the details later" She said with a grin and I grinned back and walked out of the building and to my car. I got inside and drove back home. I got out of the car and in the house, totally forgetting to check if someone was there.

* * *

**That's it again. I'm going to write the next chapter right away!**

**-Aggi-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Music is the only thing that helps in such times :c**

* * *

"Fuck" I muttered as I got the message of Lydia and rode the details, "Shit" I whispered as I remembered the dream.

"Something happened?" Peter asked me, who was standing in the doorway of the living room. My eyes widen slightly, my face getting red.

"Oh god" I whispered and took some steps back. "No nothing" I murmured, which obviously didn't convince him, since he got closer. "Don't come near me" I yelped and took a step back, crashing in the wall with my back. "You sure that you're okay?" He asked me, staying where he was. He was more concerned than creepy, something had changed about him since the day I have met him and he turned out to be a weird stalker.

"Yeah" I said with a small smile. "C-can you please l-leave?" I asked and he simply nodded ad got out. Yeah, totally! Something had changed. The old creepy Peter would have probably stayed and annoy me.

I sunk down to the ground and exhaled shaky. "Oh God" I breathed out and buried my face in my knees. "What was that?" I heard Balthazar ask and just wished he would disappear.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen, placing my bag on the counter and walked back out and upstairs, completely ignoring the angel, still standing there, where I have left him. I took a shower and got in my room, sitting down on my bed and groaned as I noticed that I have left my bag downstairs. Wow, so logical. I dressed myself in some loose clothes and got downstairs. Balthazar was gone. I took my bag and got back upstairs, taking my laptop and sitting down on my bed and opening it.

I flinched as I felt someone's arms around my stomach and the person placing their chin on my shoulder. "Why have you reacted like that?" Balthazar asked me. I could hear the worry out in his voice and groaned, switching the old thing on. "Cuz things" I answered, vague. He sighed and I just did my homework, without talking to him. We stayed in that incredibly weird position. I frowned as I heard him snort and looked over my shoulder, smiling slightly as I saw that he had fallen asleep. An angel.

I got up, after being done and placed him gently on the bed. I screamed as he opened his eyes and jumped back, crashing in the closet. "You really thought that creatures like me can sleep?" He laughed out and I threw my biology book at him, which he dodged. "That ain't funny!" I yelled, but he just kept laughing. I sighed and punched him in the shoulder with a small smile, "You are an asshole" I snorted and he grinned. "A good looking one" He said and I just rolled my eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, boy" I responded and walked downstairs and in the kitchen, where Blathy was already sitting on the couch and watching me, still grinning. "Cut it out, you grin is scary" I said and he just snorted and leaned back.

The doorbell rung and I looked at the door with a frown and then at Balthazar who got up. "I ordered some pizza, if you are alright with it" He said, walking to the door. I grabbed my purse and ran to the door, before he could open it and pushed him away with my foot as I opened the door and took the pizza, paying for it with a small smile and closing the door. "The f-"Balthazar started but I covered his mouth and shook my head. I sighed in relief as the car drove away and removed my hand of him mouth. "Lahey. Werewolf" I said and gave him a box with a small smile, slightly confused that he even ordered one for himself and would eat it.

I thought that creatures of such grace and bla bla bla don't eat, nor sleep, nor do anything except being perfect. Well, proof I was wrong again. "Gurl, I can simply erase his mind, if he sees me or anything" Balthazar said with a shrug as we walked over to the living room, sitting down on the couch. "Why making things so complicated?" I sighed out and started to eat, while searching for something good on TV.

* * *

**That's it again. BAIiiii**

**_No matter, we don't know,_**  
**_Together, we don't fall_**.

**-Aggi-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time.**  
**Please accept my apology and have this short chapter from me.**

* * *

"Good morning" Someone said as I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw Balthazar smirking down at me. I groaned something and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I had been sleeping on top of the angel, what I just noticed since he was underneath me. I looked down at him and rolled my eyes and got up.  
"You looked cute, sleeping" Balthazar said with smirk as I took the boxes and walked over to the kitchen with them and threw them away and started to make some coffee and pancakes.

"Well you should remember it, since it was a one-time thing" I said and sipped on the coffee as it was done, hearing Balthazar snorting on my response.

"I need to get ready for the evening, so I don't have time for your bullshit today" I said, my mood changing from annoyed to happy. The thought of being out of this house, made me happy. I washed the cup and put it on the drier and walked upstairs, getting through my morning routine.

I got out of the bathroom, typing a message to Lydia that I will come and got in my room, putting some clothes on and getting back downstairs, with my purse, phone, earplugs and car keys. I completely ignored the angel who was sitting on the couch and got up as he saw me and followed me. I got over to my car and drove away. I didn't even flinched as the asshole appeared on the seat next to me. I was listening to the radio and humming to a song that was on.

I reached a small fast food restaurant and parked my car. "Stay" I said to Balthazar as he was a dog and left the car and got inside the building to get something for lunch.

Nothing was happening. Nothing from the dream I have had. I sighed in relief and ordered my food and got back out, after taking the bag and paying for it. I sat down in the car and drove back home.

I watched some TV as I ate the burger and the fries. I turned the volume on and gave Balthazar a death glare on which he disappeared and left me alone. I smirked a victory smirk and got back to the TV and my food.

At around five I dressed myself properly for Lydia's party and made myself ready. Make-up, hair, nails. All that shit. As I looked at the clock it was shortly before seven.

I got downstairs once again and grabbed my car keys and got out of the damned building and drove over to Lydias. I parked my car and got over to her parent's house and rung the bell. I could already hear the loud music and people in the house. Lydia opened the door with a huge smile and let me in. I got inside and was welcomed by people drinking, singing, smoking, making out on the couch in the living room (Scott and Allison), flirting, failing at flirting (Stiles and a girl I didn't know) and other things. I grabbed a red plastic cup which was filled with some alcohol and got out, in the backyard, where less people were, or at least not so crowded. I soon got in a conversation with a junior from our school, obviously, whom I didn't know. We drank and talked and soon only flirted.

I was smiling the whole evening. All my problems, gone. Forgotten. Only for a short, but long enough time. It was so relaxing to forget about the annoying Balthazar, death treating Gabriel, the angel thing, Derek, the werewolves and of course Peter and the dream.

Nothing was like in the dream, well except Scott and Allison making out on the couch. Today wasn't even going to be a full moon in the nightsky. I left my flirt partner soon to get my cup refilled.

* * *

**A really short chapter. **

**-Aggi-**


	24. Chapter 24

I get to dance with a guy from our school and to flirt with some people, before being grabbed harsh by someone and pulled out of the crowd and outside. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Balthazar hissed in my ear and my eyes widen slightly as I look in his face. I swallow hard and empty my cup over his head, after I free myself from his strong grip on my wrist. I take some steps back, throw the cup in his face and smirk slightly. "Fuck you" I breathe out and ran out of the garden, through the back gate in the fence. I didn't know why I did this. Was I this drunk?

I end up by a cliff, sitting by a rock and looking over the city. "What have I done? What have I done?.." I muttered under my breath like a mantra. God, I fucked up. Once again.

"Having fun up here?" Peter asked me as he jumped on the rock from behind and looked down at me, only in a bathrobe. "Why are you naked?" I asked him, as I noticed it, as I looked up and looked back down in my lap, slightly blushing. "Hunting" He said simply and I nodded slightly.  
"So? Why are you here? The party blew up? Or did your bodyguard find you?" He asked and I could hear him smirk. "Bodyguard" I muttered, knowing that Peter had understood me, since I heard a laugh coming from him. "That ain't funny" I protested as I looked back up, giving him a death glare. "Sure" He laughed out.

Seconds later he jumped off the rock and shifted in his werewolf form, what made me gasp. "What-" But I was cut off by a yell and someone punching the werewolf in the face. I soon recognised Balthazar and jumped on my feet, taking some steps back

"Balthazar!" I yelled, but the angel ignored me completely. The two of them fought. Peter, after changing into his full wolf form, threw the angel against an old oak, but the creature didn't get any damage of it and snapped his fingers, some arrows flew in Peters direction, which hit him perfectly. The wolf howled up and ran in the angels direction and ripped it's arms off his body (receiving a scream from me and a giggle from Batlhazar). The wolf took some steps back, confused on why the angel was laughing. Balthazar got back up on his feet and his arms grew back, which looked pretty disturbing and disgusting. "That wasn't nice of you, doggy" balthy said and Peter growled as a response. It went on like this for a while. Peter ripping some body parts off the angel after being hit with bullets out of wolfsbane or arrows. One time even chairs. Like wooden normal chairs. Only God knows what is going on in Balthazar little head that he let those chairs appear. Peter soon threw the angel to the ground again and was about to rip his throat open. "Stop it, Peter!" I yelled in panic and the werewolf looked up at me. His expression changed rapidly from angry to scared. He suddenly shifted back to his human form and got up, taking some steps back. "I've seen you" He whispered and Balthazar got up. As he looked over at me he smirked.  
"You look lovely" He said and brushed the dirt of his clothes. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. Balthazar rolled his eyes and with a snap of his fingers a mirror appeared in front of me and I looked at the person in it, which was looking back at me.  
Long black hair, a pair of huge black wings on my back, black eyes, completely black eyes, pale skin, sharp teeth, long sharp nails. "W-what the hell?" I whispered and the mirror disappeared suddenly and I was looking in Peters face.  
"Yep, this is Azrael, the Angel of Death"

* * *

**Will update as soon as possible. **  
**-Aggi**-


	25. Chapter 25

**The story is reaching its end. **

* * *

"Yep, this is Azrael, the angel of death" Balthazar said with a small smirk. "I should report this to Gabriel that you are finally awake, darling" The other angel said and was about to fly away. "Don't!" I hissed and snapped my fingers and where the angel was standing was now a chicken.  
"How did you know what to do?" Peter asked with raised eyebrows as he looked at the chicken.

"Reflex? I guess" I said, not knowing the actual answer.  
"What did you mean with 'I saw you'?" I asked as I picked up the chicken and sat back down on the rock, not looking in Peter's face. "I saw you in the fire" He said simply and put the bathrobe on and sat back down next to me. "And before the fire" He added after a while, looking at me the whole time.  
"So, you know my angel self?" I asked and petted the chicken which I had placed in my lap.

"You can say so" He said with a monotone voice, what made me curious, but I didn't asked any further. "I thought you, Azrael, died in the fire with my family, since we all thought you were human" Peter said after a while. "So I didn't told you about my true self?" I asked.  
"You told us that you are human and you didn't lied. You were indeed human. You weren't like you were now, till the fire" Peter explained shortly. "As I thought you were dead, lying motionless in my arms, you surprised me a last time with rising to your feet and changing to your angelic self and releasing everyone out of their pain-"  
"-collecting their souls" I ended and looked over at him, his eyes full with pain and what seemed to be, hope.  
"Do you remember anything else?" He asked and I shook my head. "No, nothing, sorry" I apologised and he sighed. "What's with that sigh? Why are you sighing?" I asked him and he just smiled and ruffled my hair. "You will soon find out. Will you please inform me when you remember everything?" He asked, being actually concerned. "Yeah, sure" I said and he got up with a nod and changed to his werewolf form and ran back in the woods.

This time it was my turn to sigh. I snapped my fingers and an angel Balthazar was sitting in my lap, grabbing me by my chin, rough. "Wanna remember everything?" He asked out of sudden and I nodded on command. He closed the distance between us and kissed me. "The fuck are you doing!" I hissed and pushed him back. "Kissing you" He said with a grin and I punched him in the face, what actually hurt him, since he jumped up and whined. "Okay, okay, here you go" He muttered and snapped his fingers. That was the only thing I remembered before I blacked out.

* * *

**This isn't the end if you have noticed. I ment that I will be soon done with this fanfic, but I am thinking about to write another one. You will get what I mean with the next chapter :)  
-Aggi-**


	26. Chapter 26

**I wrote this chapter with love in my ears. Y'all should check out _Blue Stahli_ and his song '_Throw away_'.**

* * *

Uhm, I'm Azrael" I said as I looked up in the face of a small boy with dark hair and huge dark eyes who had just asked me for my name. "Did you fall from the sky?" The small boy asked and the girl next to him shook her head. "Derek, you can't ask people such ridiculous questions" The girl said. She seemed to be older than Derek. "How did you get here?" The girl asked as she looked back at me. "I don't know" I said simply and Derek pulled on the girl's sleeve. "Maybe we should bring her to Mommy" Derek suggested and the girl just nodded with a sigh. "You are coming with us" She said simply and I nodded and got up and followed the kids, who didn't seemed to be afraid. But why should they be afraid? We reached a huge house (mansion) after some minutes and got inside. "Mommy! Laura and I found someone!" Derek said to a tall woman with brown hair, who was sitting on a couch with some other people. So the girls name was Laura. Noted.  
"Who?" The mother asked and got up and looked over at me. "Who are you?" She asked as she came closer. "I'm Azrael" I said, feeling uncomfortable as she got closer, what she must have noticed, because she stopped walking and just eyed me. "Last name?" She asked and I just shook my head. "I don't remember" I informed the lady and Derek looked up at his mother and pulled on her sleeve. "She fell from the sky" He said to her and she looked back at me with raised eyebrows.  
"You are imagining things, Derbear" The woman said and ruffled his hair. "No mom, she really did fell from the sky" Laura said and earned a confused look from me.  
"Hmmm, so you aren't human then?" The woman asked me and I responded with a shrug. "I feel pretty human" I said after a while and lowered my gaze, looking at the ground.  
"My god, Thalia, we should take care of her" A man said who walked up to us. So Thalia was Derek's and Laura's mother.  
"Just look at her, she probably isn't a hunter" The man said, who is probably the father of those kids and Thalia's husband.  
"Oh, you are right" She said with another glance over me and called for some maids, who brought me in the second floor of the mansion and brought me in the bathroom. They filled the bathtub with warm water, brought fresh clothes and two towels and left again. I locked the door after them and sunk to the ground.  
"Where am I?" I whispered out, leaning my head against the door and closing my eyes.

* * *

**I want to write out this chapter, but not as a part of 'Angels are not always from heaven'. I already started to write it out and will start to post the chapters when this fanfic got to its end, cuz I won't write two in the same time. School doesn't let me.**  
**Hope you liked it :) **  
**-Aggi-**


	27. Chapter 27

**I wrote this chapter half asleep, after drinking some cups of coffee. I hope that it isn't much of a mess.**

* * *

"I remember!" I yelled as I opened my eyes, sitting up straight. I was home, no angel and werewolf in sight. I got up from the couch I was laying on and searched up the house, not believing my angel sensor, but there was no one.

I checked my phone as I found it. 'No messages'  
I searched up Peter's phone number and called him, but no one picked up, same with Derek, Stiles, Scott and the others. No one picked up.  
I started to get worried and got over to my car and drove out of the garage and around Beacon Hills.  
Some people were walking around. Good, so it wasn't a ghost city and nothing seemed to be off.

I drove around the city and searched for them, but I couldn't find no one. I parked my car near the old Hale house and got out and tried to ring again.  
I heard a phone ringing nearby. In the house. I walked up to it and kicked the door open. I heard some gasps and someone screaming, someone even giggled.  
"Welcome, honey!" A very familiar voice greeted me and when my eyes adjusted to the light I cursed myself.  
Balthazar, Gabriel and some other people had tied up my friends and the werewolves were pumped full with wolfs bane.

"Fuck me" I whispered. "With pleasure" Balthazar said and wrapped his arm around my waist, before I pushed him away and gave him a death glare.  
"So, now that you got your memory back, we will get everything out of you and when you won't tell the truth, we will hurt these creatures and those humans, understood?" Gabriel said with her disgusting look in her eyes. I nodded slightly and then she snapped her fingers and cuffs were around my wrist and I was fixed to a chair. Sitting in front of my friends. "Just some security manners" Balthazar said with a sweet smile and kissed my forehead, earning another death glare from me. My new friends watched me, confused. Derek was glaring at me and Peter was watching me with a poker face.

"Why did you help to kill so many people?" Gabriel asked instantly and I shook my head. " I haven't killed them. It were hunters"  
Gabriel seemed not to like the answer, since she walked over to a small table with some electronics on it and switched something on, so that electricity rushed through some cables and got to the wolves, who gritted their teeth under pain and whined.

"So, why did you helped the hunters?" She asked. "Sorry, but you should do your research better, honey, those hunters are pretty good by themselves. I didn't helped them" I said and this time she just snorted and switched the thing to a higher level. Even Peter howled up and Derek. Okay, this was enough.  
I growled and ripped the cuffs off and pinned the angel to the wall. "You know what, Gabriel? I don't care what heaven and all of your lot think of me or that you want to punish me for doing my job. He died, so I collected his soul, that's how is done. His fault that he was so close with the Hale family" I hiss and break her neck with a flick of my wrist. Balthazar gasps and appears next to me. "You just didn't" He growled and I rolled my eyes. "Fuck off" I whispered and snapped my fingers, his head exploding. I snapped my fingers again and the kids were free and so were the wolves.

"What are you?!" Scott asked me instantly and I shook my head in response. "Later" I said as those other people started to shoot at us. I stretched out my hand and a death scythe appeared in my hand. I grinned at the helpers of the angel and started to kill one by one.

"What are you!?" Scott yelled at me this time as I cut open the last one of them. "An angel" I said simply and Stiles mouth dropped open. "A what?" Stilinski asked and Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at Peter who just nodded.  
"An angel" I repeated with a roll of my eyes.

* * *

**You reached the end of the chapter. Hope to see you again someday (Probably when I update again)**

**-Aggi-**


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING: THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU PEEPS WON'T KILL ME FOR IT BEING SO SHORT!**

* * *

After we got over to Derek's wonderful and comfortable (sarcasm) loft, I told my friends everything what I could tell them without them freaking out.  
That I am an angel of Death, that I was some centuries old and sometimes I change to a human so I can spend time with them, but I forget everything about my angel self. I am born normally and after some time my memories come back or like this time, I am hunted down by the angel police.  
I tell them why the angels were after me.  
I collected the poor souls in the Hale fire and it looked like I was killing them, what I actually did, releasing them from their pain. The angels in heaven saw this as a betrayal on the angelic race and wanted to charge me for it and throw me in heavens prison, which is even worse than hell itself.  
"Will they not come after you for what you did just some minutes ago?" Allison asked and I shook my head. "I will search for shelter in hell and after some time they will find out what really happened. They are like this" I say with a simple shrug. "Does that mean that you will be leaving soon?" Lydia asked with raised eyebrows and I nod simply. "I need to do some things first, but I will more likely soon be gone" I say and they nod. "I can even erase your memories of me if you want to" I say with a small smile, but all of them shook their heads. We were not that close, but they still want to remember me?  
I nod and get up from the floor on which we were all sitting.  
"I hope that we will not see us too soon" I say with a small smile and disappear.  
I appear back at my human parents' house and sit down on the couch, getting out my phone.  
-Tell me your address- I write to Peter and got a message back, instantly with the address of the older Hales apartment.  
I get up, stroke the head of my kitten a last time and get out of the house and fly over to Peters apartment.

* * *

**I'm really sorry, it's very short. SO FRIGGING SHORT. I am ashamed of myself.  
Sorry again. **

**-Aggi-**


	29. Chapter 29

**Guess who wrote an even shorter chapter than before. Yes, this moi.**

* * *

As I arrive there, I get in through the window and settle down on the couch in the living room. Soon the door clicks open and Peter gets in and closes the door behind himself. "So you remember everything?" He asked as he walked up to the couch and leaned against the back of it and looking down at me with a small smile.  
"Everything, my love" I say with a small smile, my heart skipping a beat as I speak out those words. He must have hear it, since he chuckled softly. "I missed you" He whispers and I nod. "I missed you too" I say back and sit up, looking in Peters blue eyes. "I missed you too" I repeat and lean forward and kiss him softly. He kisses me back and cups my face, wrapping his hand around my waist and lifting me up. I wrap my legs around him and hook my arms around his neck, French kissing him as he snaps for air. He brings me to the bed room and slams the door shut with his leg, placing me on the soft bed. And so we did love again after so many years.

* * *

**This is actually the end of it. BUT SINCE I AM AN ASSHOLE I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER AND WILL UPDATE IT RIGHT AWAY!**

**-Agg**i-


	30. Chapter 30

**OKAY PEEPS. _This_ is the last chapter. **

* * *

I went through my list with the souls I needed to collect today. "Not that much as last time" I mutter to myself as I switch off my phone off and finish my cake. Yes my list was getting updated on my phone. Yes we use human technology in Hell and yes I am sitting in a café right now and enjoying a strawberry cake and green tea with my 85 year old lover. "How are the kids" I ask Peter with a small smile and he swallows the bite of his cake. "They are fine. You have asked me this last week. It is not like they will get themselves killed within a week" He responds with a snort. "Well, I remember times where this was actually happening" I say with a small smirk and he snorts at me.  
We have been meeting each week one time over the past years.  
I just simply couldn't let him go. And I never will.  
"Tell me, love, how long am I going to live this old live of mine?" He asked and I nearly chocked on my tea. "Why do you want to know?" I ask back. As the angle of death I could look up the time of death of every person and even tell them how they will die.  
"Curiosity…- and I can not wait anymore to be completely with you again" He adds with a tiny smile.  
"You do not need to wait so long" I say as I take my phone and look up Peters datas.  
"Tell me how I am going to die" He says and I look up at him after reading the cause of his death.  
"No. It is a surprise" I say with a smirk.  
Our conversation sounded probably more disturbing than us being together.  
"How mean of you" Peter says with a small laugh and leans back.

* * *

He pays and we get out. We hook our arms and walk down the street and over to the rebuild Hale House. Derek was living there now, with his small puppy family and his pack.  
We walk past it and walk over to the cliff where our two first meetings were.  
"Well, I will tell you" I say after a while passes, both of us sitting on the rock.  
"Hmm?" Peter asks and looks up at me. "What will you tell me?" He asks with raised white grey eyebrows. "How you will die" I answer simply and he nods.  
"It will not be painful as the fire was. It will not hurt even a bit" I start and he just listens.  
"You will die through a death kiss" I whisper in his ear as I lean forward and lean back again, looking in kiss face.  
"That is indeed a peaceful way to leave this world" He whispers and leans in. As always I lean forward, my wings visible, wrapping around both of us, my halo was also completely visible. "I love you" I whisper against his lips.  
"I love you too, Azrael Hale" He whispers back, squeezing the hand with the ring on it gently, before we kissed for a last time in this world, before I took his soul in my world.

* * *

**This is the end of it. I wanted to thank you all for reading this fanfiction, I really appreaciate it.**  
**Thank you.**

**-Aggi-**

* * *

**Thank you for the 10,000 views everyone! It means very much to me!**

**-Aggi-**


End file.
